CIELO LIQUIDO: La guerra de los Sayajins
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: UA. Un Principe Saiyajin esconde una valiosa fuente que hace que a los de su misma raza sean bondadosos y liberarlos de las garras de su padre, El Rey Saiyajin. Atraves del poder de la mentalidad él se esconde entre los sueños de una chica.
1. Prologo

* * *

"_CIELO LIQUIDO"_

_La guerra de los Saiyajin_

_Por: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy_

_

* * *

_

**_PROLOGO_**

****

En un planeta lejano, una mujer guerrera de cabello negro y de ojos verdes, lucha contra el mal. Ahora es perseguida por todos aquellos que ella había vencido una vez. La mujer estaba muy preocupada por que esta embarazada, y faltaba poco para que su bebe naciera.

Enelplaneta llamado laTierra, un joven de aproximadamente de 18 años de edad, gano el famoso torneo de artes marciales, y sus amigos celebraban con el por su triunfo; así que, se lo celebraron, hasta la madrugada.

El joven con su abuelo, regresaron a su casa, cuando encendieron las luces, vieron a la mujer guerrera embarazada en su casa, al parecer ellos la conocían.

¿Xena¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el joven.

Xn (Xena): Me persiguen Goku, estoy escapando.- Ella decía mientras estaba sentada.

Gk (Goku): Xena, te dije que mejor estuvieras aquí¿Qué no ves que es muy arriesgado en tu estado?

Xn: Deja de regañarme, ni que fueras mi esposo.

Gk: No soy tu esposo, pero soy el padre del bebe que esperas.

Xn: Goku… Quedamos en que…- Iba a terminar, pero sintió los fuertes dolores del parto.

Gk¿Qué tienes Xena?- Preocupado, va corriendo con ella. El la llevo cargando hacia la puerta, y la llevo al hospital. Inmediatamente, su mejor amigo, Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajines, el abuelo de Goku, Son Gohan, estuvieron allí, por que Goku iba a ser papa, aunque mas bien estaba consternados, sobretodo Vegeta, porque el conocía a Xena, y ella la mujer mas dura que hayan conocido, era la mas fría con los hombres, y se preguntaba ¿por que se fijo en Goku, que vio en Goku como para que ella quedara embarazada de el. En la sala de partos, Xena empujaban y Goku estaba a lado de ella.

Dr¡VAMOS SEÑORA¡EMPUJE!- Ella lo hacia.

Gk¡Vamos Xena!- Ella gritaba de desesperación, hasta que escucho el llanto del bebe.

Dr¡Es preciosa¡Felicidades Sra., es una hermosa niña!- Se la entrega a Xena.

Xn¡ES… HERMOSA!- Decía ilusionada al cargar su bebita, realmente era preciosa, tenia el cabello negro y sus ojitos eran violetas, Goku la ve y estaba muy emocionada al ver a su hija.

Gk: Es muy preciosa, es igual a ti Xena. Oye Xena, como la vamos a llamar.

Xn: … Saori.- Goku sale, y ve a Vegeta y a su abuelo.

Gk: ES UNA NIÑA.- Los dos lo felicitaron. Días después, Xena y la pequeña Saori, ya había salido del hospital, Xena cargaba a su hija, pero estaba muy triste.

Xn: Muy bien Goku, ya es la hora.- Ella le entrega a la niña a Goku.- Me tengo que ir. Recuerda nuestro pacto, nadie debe saber que ella es mi hija, ni mucho menos ella, porque su vida correría peligro si mis enemigos se enteran que ella es mi hija.

Gk: No te preocupes Xena.- Ella se va, quería voltear a tras, pero no quiso y se fue llorando. Pasaron los días, Goku estaba en su casa con su bebita en brazos y llega la esposa de su mejor amigo, Bulma, ella es humana a todos le tomo de sorpresa de que se casara con Vegeta y ahora vive feliz con el, y con su pequeño hijo de un año de edad, Trunks, le trajeron regalos a la bebita de Goku.

Bl (Bulma)¿Cómo has estado Goku? Vinimos a conocer a tu hija.

Gk: Hola Bulma.- El le muestra a su hija a Bulma.

Bl: Es preciosa Goku, lamento mucho de que muriera tu esposa.

Gk: No te preocupes. Voy a salir en adelante.- (A que aclarar que el mintió para no revelar que Xena es la madre de Saori) El pequeño Trunks, se le quedaba observando a la bebe, tenia curiosidad, le sonreía y la pequeña Saori hacia lo mismo.- Mira, parece que nuestros hijos simpatizaron.

Bl: Tienes razón, quien sabe, puede que cuando crezcan puedan entenderse.- Mientras ella regresaba, al palacio que se encontraba en otro planeta, llamado "Veyitasei", Vegeta estaba en una bóveda secreta, estaba parado sobre una puerta grande que tenia un sello en forma de tres triángulos.

Vg (Vegeta): Solo espero que esta puerta nunca se abra, no quiero imaginarme que lo que esta detrás de esta puerta cayera en manos equivocadas.- Luego ve a Bulma.- Pensé que te ibas a quedar allá en la Tierra.- La besaba.

Bl: Si, pero tenia la ansiedad de regresar.- Vegeta acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo.- No puedo pasar un día sin ti.- El la besaba.- ¿Sabes? La hija de Goku es muy bonita. Me imagino que su madre era una mujer hermosa.

Vg: Si lo es.

Bl¿La conocías?

Vg: No… Lo que pasa es que Kakarotto me platicaba que ella era bonita.

Bl¿Por qué Goku ocultaría la identidad de la madre de su hija?

Vg: _"Si supieras que la madre es Xena, la princesa guerrero"._- Pensaba para si mismo.

Bl¿En que piensas mi amor?

Vg: En nada especial, lo que pasa es que… Mantener la puerta sellada es muy difícil. No quiero darle esta carga a Trunks cuando crezca.

Bl: Mi amor, tu mismo dijiste que es una obligación, al igual, mantener la paz y tranquilidad de Veyitasei y de sus habitantes.

Vg: Lo se, pero aun así es una carga muy pesada y aparte están los saiyajines que desean guerra, es muy difícil mantener este acuerdo de paz.

Bl: Pero Vegeta… ¿Qué tienes en esa puerta?

Vg: Lo que hace que los saiyajines podamos vivir una vida pacifica… "La trifuerza".

Bl¿Cómo es eso?

Vg: Hace tiempo, cuando yo era un bebe, mi padre, junto con el padre de Kakarotto y una mujer llamada Madison Solís, obtuvieron la trifuerza para acabar con la maldad del planeta…- En la Tierra, Goku le contaba lo mismo a su abuelo.

Gk: Vegeta me dijo que la raza de los saiyajines eran sanguinarios, iba a un planeta a otro, para conquistarla y mataban a sus habitantes, que la razón del porque estoy en la Tierra es porque yo tenia que conquistar este planeta, y que bueno que no fue así. Hasta que mi papa, con el padre de Vegeta y una mujer… Madison, cambiaron la raza con la ayuda de la "trifuerza". Y como se hizo una costumbre, cada miembro de la familia real tiene que cuidarla y mantener esa paz en Veyitasei, es como "el protector".

SG (Son Gohan): Me lo imagino, pobre de Vegeta, con la carga que lleva.

Para los amigos de Goku, generaron controversia al ver a su amigo convertido en papa. Pasaron 5 años, Goku se dedico completamente a su pequeña hija Saori, era una niña muy preciosa, fácilmente se convirtió en la princesa de papa, Goku, la entreno al igual sus amigos, tenia que estar preparada para cualquier emergencia.

También era la hora que Goku formara su vida, así que conoció a Milk, aunque ella temía por la reacción de Saori, pero se sorprendió al ver que Saori, la aceptaba como su mama, es una buena niña que lo entiende todo. Solo que cada año, Xena iba a visitar a su hija, cual le provoca celos (ya que Goku le dijo que ella era la madre de Saori), a Saori se le habían dicho que Xena era su madrina, ella sintió que era algo especial. Luego su papa se caso con Milk y tuvo a su hermanito, Gohan, la puso muy feliz con su hermanito, ahora no se imagina la aventura que le espera a Saori, dentro de algunos años.


	2. Capitulo I

**

* * *

**

"_CIELO LIQUIDO: __La guerra de los Saiyajin"_

_Por: Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy_

CAPITULO 1

* * *

Pasaron 11 años, durante este periodo del tiempo tuvieron batallas, pero en fin lograron ponerlo en orden. Saori, ya era una bella jovencita de 16 años, tenía el cabello largo, iba en la preparatoria y su hermano Gohan de 11, iba en la primaria, ya casi termina.

En una noche, todos se preparaban para dormir, Saori se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, cuando de repente, una luz se introdujo a su cuerpo. Ella se encontraba soñando, sentía que alguien la llamaba, hasta que aparece un lago muy hermoso y allí ve a un hermoso lobo blanco, con ojos azules, en su frente tenia un símbolo, era un triangulo con tres triángulos dentro de ese, Saori se quedo impresionada por el hermoso animal, luego otra luz la rodeaba y tenia puesto un vestido blanco, como si fuera una princesa, ella trato de acercársele, pero el lobo retrocede y le dijo:

"_Por favor. No le digas a nadie que me viste"_

En eso, Gohan la despierta.

Gh (Gohan): Saori, despierta. Ya levántate o llegaremos tarde.

Sr (Saori)¿Tarde¿A dónde?

Gh: Los amigos de papa nos invitaron a un picnic.

Sr¡AH! Si es cierto, entonces salte voy a cambiarme.- Después de un buen desayuno, la familia Macklen fueron al picnic y allí todos sus amigos estaban en el parque.

Aunque, como todo el mundo sabe, Krilin se caso con una mujer llamado num.18 y tienen una hija de 2 años llamada Maroon, Yamcha y Ten shin ha aun seguían solteros (aunque Yamcha aun estaba dolido por Bulma, ya que antes ellos dos eran novios antes de que Bulma se enamorara de Vegeta), y como siempre, Picolo estaba apartado del grupo, pero Gohan lo admiraba mucho, y el siente un cariño especial. Todos estaban muy felices hasta que sintieron un ki muy poderoso, estaba volando por los cielos una persona y aterrizo en frente de ellos, resulto ser un saiyajin, y no era un saiyajin cualquiera, era alguien conocido por Goku, su hermano mayor, Raditz.

Gk¿Raditz¿Qué haces aquí?

Rd (Raditz): Tengo una misión muy importante. Y no voy a dejar que nadie intervenga… Creí que lo encontraría aquí por su ki, pero resultaron ser ustedes.

Gk¿A quien buscas?

Rd: Eso es algo que no te importa hermanito. Yo no tengo porque andarle explicando a traidores como tu.

Pc (Picolo)¡OYE! Ten mas respecto, te recuerdo que Vegeta hizo un acuerdo de paz entre los saiyajines pacifistas y los de tu clase.

Rd¿Qué no están enterados? El Rey Vegeta rompió ese acuerdo, y ahora todos los saiyajines tienen órdenes de apoderarnos de todos los planetas, y acabar con sus habitantes, incluyendo a los traidores… Como tu Kakarotto.

Gk¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible… Vegeta no haría algo así.

Rd: Pues créelo. Yo ando buscando a un gran traidor, a parte de ti.- Los guerreros Z sintieron variedades de ki poderosos sobre la Tierra, luego un grupo de ellos, se ponen a lado de Raditz.- Así que, prepárense Guerreros Z.- El grupo atacan a los guerreros Z.

Las mujeres y niños trataron de huir, pero aparecen otro grupo de saiyajines que estaban dispuestos a atacarlos, pero salen Gohan y Saori para defenderlos, volviendo a la pelea entre Goku y Raditz.

Gk: No te creo Raditz, el propio Vegeta dijo que los saiyajines ya no conquistaban planetas, el es el mas interesado en mantener la paz en Veyitasei.

Rd: Pues allá tu si no lo quieres creer, pero estas son ordenes del propio Rey Vegeta D'Astolfy.- Raditz le dio un tremendo golpe en la boca del estomago a Goku.

Todos trataron de defenderse, pero los saiyajines eran muy fuertes, Saori al ver que sus amigos y familia batallaban con ellos, ella entro en la desesperación y en su mente pedía ayuda. En eso una luz resplandeciente ciega a todos y aparece el lobo blanco, el mismo que soñó Saori. El lobo le dio poder a Goku, lo cual hizo que el se transformara en Super Saiyajin. Cosa que impacto a todos, ya que el único que podía transformarse era el Rey.

Rd: ASI QUE AQUÍ ERA DONDE TE ESCONDIAS.- Inmediatamente Goku con su transformación, vence a los saiyajin con un solo golpe, Raditz ordena retirada, los saiyajines obedecen.- ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI KAKAROTTO.- Se retiran, Goku vuelve a la normalidad, pero por tanta energía que utilizo se desvanece, Krilin y Yamcha lo sujetaban para que no cayera en el suelo.

Kr (Krilin)¿Estas bien Goku?

Gk: Si Krilin, pero lo raro de esto, es ese lobo.- Todos se quedan mirando a ese lobo blanco, pero en especial Saori y el lobo la observaba y desaparece.

Ym (Yamcha): No puedo creer que Vegeta haya ordenado esto.

Tn (Ten shin ha): Creo que algo muy malo paso.

Gk: En cuanto pueda, voy a tratar de comunicarme con el.- Se queda pensando.- _"También tengo que advertir a Xena"._

Mientras tanto, Raditz se dirigió al espacio y entro en lo que parece una nave nodriza, el hablo con un saiyajin alto y calvo, ese era Nappa, el mayordomo de Vegeta. Le dijo lo que descubrió en la Tierra, inmediatamente Nappa se lo comunica a su rey, Vegeta estaba en su silla real.

Vg: Y bien ¿Qué noticias me traes Nappa?

Np (Nappa): Majestad, descubrimos que el traidor se esconde en la Tierra.

Vg¿Qué apariencia tiene?

Np: Un lobo blanco, alteza.

Vg: Lo mas seguro es que esta utilizando la "Trifuerza" para esconderse, encuéntrelo y maten a los que lo esconden, conquisten la Tierra y eliminen a los que se interpongan.- Nappa hace una reverencia y se retira.- Ahora sabemos, que ese chiquillo esta en la Tierra, aunque se esconda muy bien, no podrá librarse de mi.

**(NOTA: Me imagino que tienen muchas dudas, pero con gusto se lo explicare, contácteme a mi correo responderé a todas sus duda)**


	3. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO 2**

En un planeta llamado "Kanatia", allí se encontraba Xena con su mejor amiga Gabrielle: Ella es una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años de edad, rubia, ojos verdes, tiene el cabello corto, también es una guerrera, el pasatiempo favorito de Gabrielle era escribir historias, como por ejemplo las aventuras con los que vive con Xena; Xena le cuenta todo a Gabrielle (incluso de su hija que dejo en la Tierra), cuando Xena ve a Saori, Gabrielle la acompañaba, incluso ella y Saori se hicieron amigas, y cuando va a la Tierra siempre le contaba sus historias a todos, y los guerreros Z les encantaba.

Gb (Gabrielle): ¿En que piensas? O mejor dicho, ¿En quien piensas?- Le pregunta al ver a Xena tan distante.

Xn: Tú ya sabes a quien… La extraño tanto… Ahora es toda una señorita.

Gb: Si… Saori ya es toda una mujercita…. Oye… ¿No crees que ya es hora de que le digas la verdad a tu hija Xena?

Xn: No… ¿Qué tal si me rechaza?

Gb: No lo creo Xena, Saori es una chica muy madura y buena, se ve que puede entender del porque la dejaste.

Xn: Si Gabrielle, pero que haré cuando me pregunte por….- Ella siente una energía muy grande.- Gabrielle, a que movernos.

Gb: ¿Un enemigo?- Ella hizo caso. Xena de dirige hacia donde sintió el ki, y ve a una mujer saiyajin, con un cuerpo escultural, cabello negro, aparentemente era conocida por Xena.

Xn: ¿ALTI? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al (Alti): No te lo imaginas Xena, tengo órdenes de acabar contigo.

Xn: ¿Así? ¿Y quien te ordeno a que me mataras?

Al: Pues el propio Rey de los Saiyajines.

Xn: ¿VEGETA?

Al: Así es, el ordeno asesinar a todos los saiyajines traidores y a los medios-saiyajines, y eso te incluye a ti, Xena. Incluso, a los que se interpongan…- Ve a Gabrielle.- No te imaginas cuanto he esperado esto Xena.- La ataca, Xena la esquiva.

Xn: Gabrielle, No intervengas, es obvio que Alti quiere matarme.

Gb: Pero Xena…- Ella solo observaba la pelea, tenias ganas de ayudar a Xena, pero ella obedeció su pedido de no intervenir, no era por que es muy peligroso, sino por su orgullo saiyajin. La pelea estaba muy reñida, pero Alti era muy tramposa, ya que ella es una chaman, así que podía utilizar poderes oscuros para hacer trampa, Xena ya tenia la delantera, Alti quería estaba a punto de hacer trampa, pero Gabrielle se dio cuenta de eso, y le impide hacerlo.

Al: MALDICION… ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI XENA.- Se retira, Gabrielle va con Xena.

Gb: ¿XENA, ESTAS BIEN?

Xn: Si Gabrielle, pero tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto…. OH DIOS… MI HIJA GABRIELLE… TENEMOS QUE IR A LA TIERRA.

Gb: De acuerdo Xena.- Las dos se preparaban para ir a la Tierra.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, aun seguían los problemas de los saiyajines, ellos atacaban en algunas partes de la Tierra y los guerreros Z los detenían, pero como la vez primera, al atender el auxilio de Saori, el lobo misterioso fue en su ayuda e hizo que Goku se transformara en super saiyajin, asi logrando vencerlos, por el momento. En esa noche, Saori estaba dormida y sueña nuevamente con el lobo.

Sr: Oye… Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado a mí y mi familia.

LB (Lobo): De nada… Más bien debería agradecerte a ti, por no decir nada.

Sr: ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

LB: Tú me lo pediste…

Sr: ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

LB: Me di cuenta que estabas en peligro.

Sr: Dime una cosa… ¿Por que te escondes?

LB:…… Es un secreto, perdóname, pero no te lo puedo contar.

Sr: Esta bien, no te voy a presionar con eso, te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto.

LB: Muchas gracias.

Sr: Dime una cosa… ¿Podré volverte a ver?

LB: Vendré cada vez que tu me pidas que venga.- Allí Saori despierta.

Sr: ¿Por qué no me lo dice? Quiero ayudarlo… Bueno… No lo voy a presionar… Solo espero que seamos amigos.


	4. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO 3**

Aun Saori estaba interesada sobre el lobo misterioso, ha tenido sueños constantes del lobo, ella le insistía conocerlo, pero el lobo no quería darle mas detalles porque no quería ponerla en peligro, porque los saiyajines iban a tras de el.

LB: ¿Para que quieres saber de mí?

Sr: Quiero ser tu amiga.

LB: ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amiga?

Sr: Si… y que puedas confiar en mi.- El lobo se queda pensando.

LB: Te expondría mucho, bastante tengo en ponerte en peligro el en hecho que me escondas aquí, como para darte mas detalles, no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.

Sr: Esta bien, no voy a insistirte, pero ¿que tal si jugamos un juego?

LB: ¿Un juego?

Sr: Si. Mira, el juego trata de que uno de nosotros tiene que hacer afirmaciones sobre el otro, si acierta, la persona avanza un paso, y si no, pues retrocede un paso. El objetivo de este juego es para conocerse bien. ¿Qué tal? ¿Aceptas?

LB: Esta bien, acepto.

Sr: Muy bien, tu empiezas primero.- Saori se para a un metro en frente del lobo.

LB: De acuerdo.- Piensa un poco y la observa.- "Eres una chica modesta y una excelente estudiante".- Saori le sonríe, cual le provoca que el lobo se sonroje un poco, ella avanza un paso.- "Te preocupas por los demás en vez de ti misma".- Ella avanza un paso mas.- Por ese motivo de que te preocupas por los demás, tu quieres ayudarme y quieres ser mi amiga.- Ella avanza un paso mas.

Sr: Vaya, acertaste en todas las afirmaciones, parece como si me conocieras.

LB: Tú eres como un libro abierto, y alguien seria un gran tonto si no conociera tu corazón puro.

Sr: Muchas gracias. Ahora es mi turno.- Ella se puso a pensar.- "Se ve que eres alguien que lucha constantemente por sus valores, y de hacer lo correcto".- El lobo avanza un paso.- Bien… "Eres un buen chico u hombre…"- El lobo sonríe.-… Pero te detecto preocupado por algo… "Tu tienes un problema grave y no me quieres decir que es".- El lobo avanza un paso.- Eres un saiyajin.- El lobo retrocede.

LB: Soy un medio saiyajin.

Sr: Me dirás cual es tu problema.- El lobo retrocede y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero antes de eso…

LB: … Algún día…. Sabrás toda la verdad.- Saori despierta, pero estaba muy preocupada. Mientras tanto en la nave nodriza, Vegeta estaba pensando por donde encontrar a ese lobo.

Vg: "_¿En donde se escondió ese chiquillo? Tengo que encontrarlo a cualquier precio."_- En eso entra Nappa.

Np: Alteza, hemos buscado en todas las partes de la Tierra y no esta ese lobo, solo aparece para estropear nuestros planes y ayuda al traidor de Kakarotto.

Vg: Ya veo, ese jovencito ya encontró aliados.

Np: Majestad, ese lobo le ortoga poderes a Kakarotto y el logra la transformación de Super Saiyajin.

Vg: Eso ya lo se Nappa, me di cuenta por el tremendo ki de Kakarotto.- Eso lo frustra, pero después se tranquiliza y se le ocurre una idea.- Talvez no fueron a una parte, Nappa quiero que mandes a tus mejores hombres, que vayan a un lugar llamado "Capsula Corp." quiero que lo destruyan y que no quede nada.

Np: Y que haremos con...- Vegeta lo interrumpe.

Vg: Dije… "Que no quede nada".- Nappa comprendió lo que quiso decir Vegeta, el se retira, Nappa va una habitación, y en frente de el estaba como un espejo grande, que aparece una imagen de tres sujetos vestidos de negro que estaban sentados, con una capucha negra que le cubría la mitad de sus rostros, eran dos hombre y una mujer, ella estaba en medio, Nappa se hinca ante ellos.

¿?1: Y bien Nappa ¿Qué noticias nos traes?- Hablo la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el medio de los dos hombres.

Np: Aun estamos en busca de ese niño, sabemos que utiliza la "Trifuerza" para esconderse y que incrementa los poderes a Kakarotto Macklen.

¿?2: ¿Vegeta sospecha algo en donde pueden buscarlo?- Pregunto el hombre que estaba a lado izquierdo de la mujer.

Np: Me ordeno a que atacara un lugar llamado "Capsula Corp.".

¿?3: Y dime ¿Cómo va con el asunto Nappa?- Hablo el que estaba en la derecha.

Np: Mande a Alti a que eliminara a Xena, pero intervino esa mujer que la acompaña, una tal Gabrielle.

¿?1: Les dije bien claro que no iba a ser sencillo acabar con Xena… Muy bien Nappa, en cuanto encuentre a ese niño, avísanos inmediatamente Nappa.- La imagen desaparece. Mientras en el templo de Karisama, los guerreros Z se reunieron para planear que harán ante esta situación.

Gk: Aun no puedo creer que Vegeta, haya hecho esto.

Pc: A que averiguar que es lo que ocurre en Veyitasei. Debo suponer que haya saiyajines que nos puedan informar, sin las intenciones de matarnos.

Ym: Oigan, que les parece si vamos a la casa de los padres de Bulma, de seguro ellos sepan algo.

Kr: Es una buena idea Yamcha.

Gk: Entonces vamos a la Capsula Coorp.- Los guerreros Z se dirigieron a la Capsula Corp., pero se encontraron que esta haciendo atacado por los saiyajines. Raditz tenia a los padres de Bulma acorralados estaban por matarlos, pero los guerreros Z salieron en su auxilio.

Rd: Hermanito, de veras que eres un dolor de cabeza.- Nuevamente se inicia una pelea entre ellos. Saori llevaba a los padres de Bulma y en eso otro saiyajin estaba a punto de atacarla, pero en eso sale el lobo y la defiende. Raditz ve al lobo y ordena que lo capturen, el lobo logra escapar, pero antes le da la energía a Goku para que se transformara en Super Saiyajin, que nuevamente los derrota.

Gk: Ya veo cual es el objetivo de esos saiyajin es ese lobo.- Después los guerreros Z hablaron con los padres de Bulma.

Sr.Brief: Me alegra que hayan llegado muchachos.

Gk: Sr. Brief, venimos a preguntarle si sabe algo de Bulma o Vegeta.

Sr.Brief: No Goku, no sabemos nada de ellos hace 2 semanas.

Gk: ¿Qué le dijo Bulma? ¿No le dijo nada de lo que estaba pasando?

Sr.Brief: No… De hecho siempre nos saluda, la última vez que tuvimos comunicación con Bulma fue hace dos semanas y no notábamos nada raro, pero ahora se nos hace raro que no tengamos comunicación con ella.- Los guerreros Z estaban muy preocupados por la situación.


	5. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO 4**

Vegeta estaba muy enojado al no encontrar al lobo, sus hombres lo buscaron en todas partes, así que pensó detenidamente en donde se podría esconder, ya que el utiliza el poder de la Trifuerza.

Vg: Tengo la certeza de que alguien esconde a ese niño, pero quien y en donde…. Puede ser…. Por supuesto…. El utiliza la "Trifuerza". El puede esconderse en los sueños.- En otra parte, en un lugar oscuro, los tres sujetos con quienes hablaban Nappa, observaban a Vegeta mediante una esfera de cristal.

¿?3: ¿Eso es posible?

¿?2: No puedo creer que la "Trifuerza" tenga el poder para eso.

¿?1: Por supuesto que puede hacer eso, su poder es ilimitado… Lo mas probable, como lo dijo Vegeta, el príncipe se esconde mediante los sueños.

¿?3: Pues me sorprende su poder.

¿?1: Ahora tenemos una pista.

¿?2: Dentro de poco la "Trifuerza" será nuestra.

¿?1: No te precipites, muy pronto será.- Mientras tanto, Saori estaba soñando con el lobo.

Sr: Dime una cosa, no me puedes decir tu nombre o tu edad tan siquiera.

LB: No te puedo decir mi nombre, pero si te puedo decir mi edad… Tengo 17 años.

Sr: Eres un año mayor que yo, de seguro que tienes muchas chicas que se mueren por ti.- Le lobo se sonroja, ella le ríe.

LB: ¿Sabes? ¿Eres muy bonita cuando sonríes?

Sr: ¿Qué dices?- El lobo voltea, tenia la cara toda roja.- Sabes quiero platicar contigo seguido, ya no aguanto esperar las noches para verte.

LB: ¿Por qué quieres eso?

Sr: Ya te lo dije… Quiero ser tu amiga.- Ella despierta. En la preparatoria, Saori estaba en su clase de arte, ella estaba pintando al lobo de sus sueños, todos quedaron muy fascinados con su pintura, y se le acerca un chico muy apuesto, el estaba en el equipo de soccer de su escuela, su nombre era Richard Ness.

Rc (Richard): Me encanta tu pintura Saori… Es muy bello, como tu.

Sr: Muchas gracias Richard.- Sus compañeras estaban embobadas por el chico.

Rc: ¿Sabes? Tengo práctica con el equipo de soccer, me gustaría mucho que estuvieras allí.

Sr: Me encantaría, pero…- La interrumpe Richard.

Rc: Perfecto, te veo allí.- Se va y sus compañeras se le acercaban a Saori.

Compañera 1: Pero ¡Que afortunada eres Saori! El chico mas apuesto de la escuela le gustas.

Compañera 2: ¡QUE ENVIDIA ME DAS! ERES MUY AFORTUNADA.

Sr: ¿Por qué lo dicen?- Ella estaba sonrojada.

Compañera 1: Porque el se muere por ti… Iras a la práctica.

Sr: Le iba a decir que no cuando me interrumpió.- Las chicas casi le daban un infarto.

Compañera 2: ¿Como que no? Tienes que ir…. Al menos que tengas un novio y no nos haz dicho.- Saori se sonroja.

Sr: No chicas, no tengo novio.

Compañera 1: Entonces tienes que ir a esa cita, no seas tonta.- Después de tanta insistencia de parte de sus compañeras, Saori va a la cita y ve a Richard a jugar, el la saludaba; Saori quería decirle a Richard que ella tenia alguien en mente y no era el chico mas apuesto de la escuela. De repente los saiyajines hicieron de las suyas de nuevo, pero esta vez, Alti tenía un aparato muy raro que hizo que le dispararan a los jugadores incluyendo a Richard, y quedaron inconcientes, pero sus cuerpos emergieron un especie de espejo. Saori se escondió y hablo a su papa y amigos por su celular.

Al: DEMONIOS. NINGUNO DE ESTOS ESPEJOS DE SUEÑOS, ES EL ESPEJO DORADO.

Rd: DE TODAS MANERAS, A QUE ELIMINARLOS PARA QUE EL LOBO NO ENTRE EN ESTOS ESPEJOS.- Sale Saori y los ataca.

Sr: NO VOY A PERMITIRTE ESO, TIO RADITZ.

Al: Raditz, ¿Quién es esta mocosa?

Rd: Es la bastarda de mi hermanito Kakarotto.- Luego se dirige a su sobrina.- MIRA NIÑA… QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE PUEDES VENCERME.- Los dos inician la pelea, Saori se defiende muy bien, pero esta en problemas ya que Raditz le daba unos buenos golpes, hasta que el lobo aparece y la ayuda, y también los guerreros Z, y ayudo a Goku con su transformación y venció a Raditz, Alti intentaba hacer trampa, pero Xena llego a tiempo y la detiene, luego se van.

Sr: ¡MADRINA!- Abraza a Xena.

Xn: Hola Saori, ¿como esta?

Sr: ¡GABRIELLE!- También la abraza.

Gb: HOLA SAORI.

Xn: Muchachos, dígame que pasa.

Gk: Al parecer, Vegeta nos traiciono.

Pc: No sabemos como, cuando ni el porque, pero algo muy raro esta pasando en Veyita Sei. Después los espejos de los sueños regresan a los cuerpos de los jugadores y recobran el conocimiento.

Gk: Vamos a la casa.- Luego Goku piensa.- "_Milk me matara."_

Xn: Esta bien, pero quiero que me cuentes todo Goku.

Pasaron los días después del ataque, Saori y Richard platicaban en un rincón de la escuela.

Rc: Saori… Me gustas mucho.

Sr: Lo se, pero tengo que ser sincera contigo, hay otra persona que me interesa, y quiero que sepas que quiero ser amigos.

Rc: Lo entiendo.- Luego esa noche, Saori estaba en su habitación, se preparaba para ir a dormir, se quitaba la ropa para ponerse la pijama, cuando estaba semidesnuda de arriba hacia abajo, llega el lobo en una especie de adorno en forma de esfera.

Sr: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Se cubría sus pechos, y el lobo al ver la situación y voltea y le da la espalda.

LB: PERDONAME, QUERIA SORPRENDERTE, NO FUE MI INTENSION VERTE EN ESA POSICION.- El estaba rojo que un tomate.

Sr: Me sorprendiste.- Se apresura en ponerse su pijama.- Y dime, a que viniste.

LB: Como querías vernos para platicar seguido, pues usaras esta esfera, puedes comunicarte conmigo las veces que quieras.- Todavía estaba volteado y la cara muy roja, y Saori termina de vestirse.

Sr: ¿Las horas que yo quiera?

LB: Si, pero solamente tu y yo.

Sr: Ya puedes voltear.- El lobo voltea.- ¡Que bien! Así nos veremos mas seguido.- Después siguieron platicando casi toda la noche.

(ALGUNA DUDA VAYA A MI CORREO 


	6. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO 5**

Los saiyajines seguían siendo de las suyas, pero esta vez atacaban a las personas con el aparato que traía Alti, lo cual sacaban de los cuerpos de las personas, sus espejos de sueños, buscando "el espejo dorado"; según los saiyajin, el espejo dorado es el espejo de sueños donde posiblemente se encuentra el lobo escondido. Pero gracias a la intervención de los guerreros Z, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, aunque con la ayuda extra de Xena y Gabrielle (Aunque Xena siempre tiene problemas con Milk, ya ven como es de celosa).

Ya se encontraba dormida Saori y soñaba con el Lobo, el lobo estaba algo nervioso, porque quería decirle toda la verdad a ella, bueno una parte, ya que Saori le demostró que le podía tener confianza.

Sr: Te noto algo inquieto… ¿Ocurre algo?

LB: Es que quería decirte algo, pero no se por donde empezar.

Sr: Empieza por el principio.- Le sonríe.- Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

LB: Hay algo que debes saber… Tengo en mi poder "la Trifuerza".

Sr: ¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿Es por eso que te buscan los saiyajines?

LB: Lo que pasa es que lo tome para ponerlo a salvo, porque el Rey Vegeta lo quiere para utilizar para el mal.- El le da la espalda.- El no era así, el era bondadoso, pero de pronto el cambio hace un mes.- Se pone triste.

Sr: Y ¿No averiguaron que es lo que tiene?

LB: SI, PERO TODO ERA INUTIL.

Sr: Dime una cosa… ¿Cómo te llamas?

LB: Mi nombre… Es Trunks.- Allí, Saori se despierta.- Mientras la nave nodriza, Nappa conversaba con los tres sujetos misteriosos.

Np: Atacamos a un tercio del planeta, y no aparece el espejo dorado, ni el lobo. Solo aparece cuando llegan esos Guerreros Z a impedir nuestros planes.

¿?2: Me sorprende la habilidad de Trunks para esconderse en los sueños de alguien.

¿?3: Es la "Trifuerza", Trunks utiliza la Trifuerza para esconderse Black Venom.

BV (Black Venom): Black Shadow, no me tienes que recordar de lo que ya se. Además, Trunks no tiene suficiente poder como para controlar la "Trifuerza"

BS (Black Shadow): Pero aun así, es peligroso que el tenga la Trifuerza. En especial cuando le pasa ese poder a Goku Macklen para transformarse en súper saiyajin.

¿?1: Black Shadow tiene razón, no podemos permitir que siga usando la Trifuerza.

Np: Discúlpeme Black Lady, pero Trunks es uno de los protectores.

BL (Black Lady): El Príncipe Trunks es joven e ingenuo, dominarlo no será nada complicado… Además…. Si Vegeta esta bajo de nuestro dominio, no tendremos problemas con el muchacho.

Np: Como siempre… Tiene razón Mi Lady.

BL: YO SIEMPRE TENGO RAZON NAPPA, Y NUNCA TE ATREVAS A OLVIDARLO… TENGO LA CERTEZA QUE TRUNKS SE ESCONDE EN LOS SUEÑOS DE CUALQUIERA DE LOS GUERREROS Z.

Np: ¿QUUE? ¿Cómo?

BL: Es muy fácil deducirlo mi querido Nappa, Trunks aparece cada vez que los guerreros Z necesitan ayuda, eso solo puede significar una cosa… Uno de ellos lo esconde. Tienes que averiguar quien de ellos es el que tiene el espejo dorado y tráelo ante nosotros con vida.

Np: Como usted lo ordene, Mi Lady.- La imagen desaparece.

Mientras tanto, después de la escuela, Saori se encerraba a su habitación para platicar con el lobo… Perdón… con Trunks, aunque el no le dijo nada todavía, aun así hablaban de otras cosas, incluso le ayudaba con las tareas, aunque para la familia, notaban rara a Saori.

Xn: Se me hace que ya tiene novio.- Decía Xena mientras comía.

Gk: No exageres Xena, ella todavía es una niña.- Le pobre sentía celos.

Gb: No es para tanto, de seguro le gusta un chico. Y te recuerdo Goku, que Saori ya no es una niña, ya es toda una mujercita.

Ml (Milk): Estoy de acuerdo con Gabrielle, además si ya tuviera novio, ya nos lo presentaría.

Gh: "Yo no se de esas cosas".- Pensaba Gohan mientras se devoraba un plato.

Gk: Bueno ¡ya! No me importa lo que digan, Saori aun es una niña para andar con novios y cosas así.

Despues de comer, Xena y Gabrielle fueron a entrenar por su cuenta y platicaban.

Gb: ¡QUE EMOCION! TALVEZ REALMENTE SAORI ESTE ENAMORADA.

Xn: Aun no lo sabemos Gabrielle, pueda que estemos equivocadas.

Gb: Recuerdo cuando tenía su edad, es muy tierno el amor a los 16.

Xn: Ay Gabrielle. Sin que se diera cuenta, atacaron a Gabrielle por la espalda.

Gb: ….XE…NA…- Cae en el suelo quedando inconciente, en su espalda sale su espejo de sueños.

Xn: ¡GABRIELLE!- Va corriendo a auxiliarla.

¿: ESE NO ES EL ESPEJO DORADO.- Xena voltea y ve que se trataba de Alti.

Al: Hola Xena, espero que estés preparada para morir.- Alti rompe el espejo de sueños de Gabrielle y Xena la ataca. Al sentir el ki de Gabrielle que se desvanecía, Los guerreros Z fueron al rescate, y cuando llegan ven a Xeba pelear en contra de Alti, pero cuando estaban dispuestos a ayudarla, ya que sabían que Alti era tramposa, aparecen más saiyajines, Gohan y Saori protegían a Gabrielle que estaba inconciente. Saori en su mente le pedía a Trunks a que fuera ayudarlos y así fue, el Lobo blanco apareció, le dio la fuerza a Goku y los venció de a un solo golpe.

Aun seguían pelando Xena en contra de Alti, cuando se disponía hacer trampa, los guerreros Z se lo impidieron. Alti no le quedo de otra que retirarse.

Sr: ¿Qué vamos hacer? El espejo de sueños de Gabrielle esta roto, como lo construiremos.- De pronto en las manos de Saori, aparece una campana con en forma de corazon.

LB: "Con esa campana de cristal, podrás construir los espejos rotos".- Desaparece el lobo, y Saori toca la campana de cristal y el espejo roto, vuelve a la normalidad y regresa al cuerpo de Gabrielle, luego ella despierta.

Gb: ¿CHICOS? ¿QUE ME PERDI?- Siente el abrazo de oso de parte de todos, sobretodo Xena, ya de noche, en sus sueños, Saori estaba feliz a lado de Trunks, en forma de lobo.

Sr: Trunks, muchas gracias por hoy, si no fuera por ti, no se que hubiera sido de Gabrielle.

Tr (Trunks): Por nada. A mi me gusta verte feliz.

Sr; Me encantaría recompensarte.

Tr: Hay una forma.

Sr: Así, ¿como?

Tr: Levántate y cierra los ojos.

Sr: Esta bien.- Se levanta y cierra los ojos, luego siente unos labios en los suyos, y cuando se separan, Saori abre los ojos y ve a un chico muy apuesto en frente de ella, era alto, cabello largo hasta los hombros, su cabello era lilac y sus ojos azules, y la estaba mirándola, y estaba vestido como todo un principe.- ¿Trunks? ¿Eres tu?

Tr: Si, esta es mi verdadera apariencia.- Saori lo miraba de pies a cabeza, era muy apuesto.- Saori, quiero decirte, que estoy enamorado de ti, quería que me conocieras de otra forma para que te dieras cuenta de mi personalidad.

Sr: Eres tal como yo te imaginaba…- Ella se le acerco y ambos se volvieron a besar. Muchas quisieran estar en el lugar de Saori, ¿a poco no?


	7. Capitulo VI

**CAPITULO 6**

Pasaron los días Saori y Trunks iniciaron su relación oficialmente… Ya son novios, aunque nadie sabia de su relación, ya que el enemigo estaba detrás de Trunks. En los sueños de Saori…

Tr: ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Sr: Si, ¿A dónde me llevas?

Tr: Ya lo veras.- Se la lleva a lugares mágicos y sobretodo muy románticos, Saori quedo muy maravillada, y mas, al estar a lado de Trunks.

Mientras seguía el sueño, Trunks le mostraba a Saori, el lugar donde creció. Era hermoso, pero todo casi estaba destruido.

Sr: Trunks, ¿esta es tu casa?

Tr: Si.

Sr: ¿Pero que le paso?

Tr: Es por la energía negativa del Rey Vegeta. El es el que puede establecer el planeta.

Sr: Pero ¿Por qué?...

Tr: Te contare una historia: "Hace tiempo, los saiyajines era una raza sanguinaria, asesinaban a las personas por gusto, pero un día, el antiguo Rey, un soldado y una mujer, ellos cambiaron eso, trayendo la "Trifuerza". La Trifuerza es la fuente de los saiyajines, hizo que los saiyajines fueran pacíficos. Tras de generación a generación, cada miembro de la familia real de los saiyajin, tiene que cuidar la Trifuerza, ser su protector. Y el turno era del Rey Vegeta. Y el mantuvo esa calma y la paz en el planeta, el era bondadoso, responsable; pero hace un mes, el cambio de la noche a la mañana, tenia ansiedad de poder y de controlar todo en el universo… Su esposa e hijo notaron el cambio del rey. El príncipe entro a la habitación donde tenían la trifuerza, el príncipe la escondió en un lugar seguro… Lejos de su propio padre… Pero el rey se entero de lo que hizo… Inmediatamente lo encarcelo, lo torturo y lo golpeo, sin importarle que era su propio hijo, el Rey Vegeta quería que le dijera donde estaba la Trifuerza… Afortunadamente el príncipe logro escapar de la maldad de su padre y ahora esta a salvo.

Sr: Dios mío, ¡que horror!- Trunks la llevo en el palacio entraron y Saori ve el retrato de la Familia de D'Astolfy.- ¿Ellos son la familia real?- Trunks afirma con la cabeza. Saori vio al príncipe y se queda sorprendida.- NO PUEDE SER. ERES TU TRUNKS… ENTONCES TU ERES EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES.

Tr: Si.- Pero Saori puso una cara de espanto.

Sr:… ¡OH NO!... ENTONCES… EL…- Trunks la interrumpe.

Tr: Así es… Vegeta… es mi padre.

Sr: Pero, ¿Por qué hace todo esto?

Tr: No lo se, pero quiero averiguar que fue lo que le paso a mi padre y acabar con esta pesadilla.- Se puso triste.- Y lo mas triste, es que hace un mes que no veo a mi madre, estoy preocupado por ella.

Sr: Trunks, ¿Por qué no hablas de esto con mi padre y con los guerreros Z? A lo mejor ellos te pueden ayudar.

Tr: No lo se.

Sr: Si, mira hace tiempo, tu papa y el mío eran amigos, puede que le que le diga que le pasa.

Tr: No Saori, eso seria salir, podrían atraparme y lo que es peor, te pueden hacerte daño por haberme escondido… Nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasa.- La acariciaba la cara.- Por favor no le digas a nadie.

Sr: Esta bien, no le diré a nadie.- Ambos se abrazaron y luego, se dieron un tierno beso. Después de un rato, Trunks la regresa.- Fue una velada mágica.

Tr: ¡Que bueno que te gusto!

Sr: Muchas gracias Trunks.

Tr: ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Sr: Por confiar en mi.- Los dos se besaron de nuevo.

Ya en la mañana, Saori andaba en las nubes, casi no comió el desayuno. Todos se dieron cuenta, incluso en la escuela, todos los maestros la llamaban la atención por andar distraída. Pasaron días y Saori aun seguía en las nubes, hasta los guerreros Z se preocuparon por el comportamiento de ella, ya que querían mucho a Saori, es la princesita de todos.

Kr: Lleva días así.- Miraba a Saori recolectando flores.

Ym: Puede que este enferma.

Gb: De seguro tiene novio y no nos ha querido decir.- Los hombres se espantaron con la afirmación de Gabrielle.

Tn: No digas tonterías.

Kr: Exacto, además Saori aun es una niña.

Ym: Si, además ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Unos 10 o 12 años?

Pc: 16… Saben en vez de pensar en tonterías, deberíamos estar preparados para cualquier ataque del enemigo.- Todos ignoraron a Picolo.- ¿Me están escuchando?... Los humanos son más tontos.

Gk Yo digo que a que averiguar lo que tiene.

Todos: SI….Ustedes primero.- Empujaron a Goku y Xena.

Gk: Bueno, al fin a cabo somos los padres.- Ríe y se rasca la cabeza.

Xn: A lo que Goku, quiere decir es que yo soy como su madre, antes que se casara con Milk.- Luego le dio un tremendo zope a Goku. Después ellos van en camino al parque donde estaba Saori.

Gk: ¿Por qué me golpeaste Xena?- Aun se sobaba la cabeza.

Xn: Por tu torpeza, casi todos se enteraban de que Saori es mi hija.

Gk: Fue sin querer queriendo Xena…. Oye… Pensándolo bien, los únicos que saben que tu eres la verdadera madre de Saori, son Milk, Gabrielle, mi abuelo y Vegeta.

Xn: ¿Y que con eso?

Gk: Pues Vegeta se volvió nuestro enemigo, pueda aprovecharse de nuestro secreto.- Xena quedo asustada por lo que dijo Goku, en parte tenia razón, pero quería averiguar que le pasaba a Vegeta.

FASE 1:

Xena dejo de pensar en eso por un momento y ambos llegaron a donde Saori se encontraba, los tres se sentaron en una banca, Goku estaba sentado a lado de Saori y Xena por el otro.

Gk: Saori… ¿Hay algo que quiero que nos digas a tu madrina y a mi?- Estaba muy nervioso, no sabia que hacer en esos casos.

Sr: ¿Qué quieres saber papa?

Gk: Eje…. Mmmmm.- No sabía ni que decir.

Xn: Es que tu papa y yo, estamos preocupados…- Xena estaba nerviosa, pero no lo mostraba mucho, pero tampoco sabia que decirle a su hija.

Gk: Si estamos preocupados…. Muy preocupados… Si no estamos preocupados por algo, pues no estaríamos preocupados.- Goku y Xena se ríen.

Xn: Si, bien dicho Goku, si claro… Si no estamos preocupados por algo, pues no estaríamos preocupados… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sr: ¿Saben una cosa?- Ambos pusieron una cara de sorpresa, esperando que Saori le dijera algo.- Cuando se pongan de acuerdo para que me digan del porque están preocupados, pues me avisan.- Se retira dejándolos a ellos solos. FRACASO 1.

FASE 2

Al ver el fracaso de Goku y Xena, Gabrielle y Milk intenta hablar con Saori, la llevaron de compras. Luego fueron a una cafetería, Gabrielle y Milk se sentaron para ver de frente a Saori.

Ml: Hija hay algo que queremos que sepas, que puedes contar con nosotras para todo Saori.

Gb: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Milk, pase lo que pase, las dos estaremos contigo.

Sr: Ya veo, ¿Qué quieren saber?

Gb: Pues en estos días Saori, haz estado muy rara.

Ml: Y queremos saber, ¿si hay alguien especial para ti?

Sr: Si mama, lo hay.- Lo dijo emocionada.

Gb: ¿Cómo es?

Sr: Pues… es alto, tiene le cabello largo, hasta por el hombro, es de color lilac, tiene ojos azules.

Ml: ¿Y es guapo?

Sr: Muy apuesto mama.- Saori suspira. LOTERIA. AL MENOS AFIRMARON SU CERTEZA, ELLA TIENE NOVIO, Y SOLAMENTE TIENEN LA DESCRIPCION, PERO NO SABEN QUIEN SE TRATABA. MISION CUMPLIDA.

FASE 3

Ahora tenían una descripción del novio de Saori, pero los guerreros Z querían saber de quien se trataba, así que mandaron a Gohan a que interrogara a Saori, mientras todos los chicos andaban espiando, en el parque.

Gh: Oye Saori, ¿Qué te pasa?

Sr: ¿Qué me pasa de que, Gohan?

Gh: Es que todos anda preocupados por ti, dicen que andas muy rara.- Detrás de ellos, estaban los guerreros Z escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

Xn: Espero que diga el nombre del chico.- Se lo decían a los chicos.

Gb: Esto no esta bien… Yo digo que a que esperar hasta que Saori nos diga quien es su novio.- Ella estaba apartada junto con Picolo y Ten Shin Ha.

Sr: Gohan… Aun eres muy pequeño para entender cosas, pero a mi me pasa algo maravilloso.- Suspiraba.- Conocí a alguien muy especial, casi me puede llevar al cielo… Conocí a un príncipe…- Saori se dio cuenta de que la espiaban, y los descubrió.- ¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?- Lo dijo muy furiosa. Después de un rato, los chicos se sintieron mal por andar espiando a Saori, ella estaba muy molesta por eso.

Gk: Saori… Jamás se había enojado conmigo.- Decía casi lloriqueando.

Gb: Les dije que no hicieran eso. Será ella misma quien nos diga quien es su novio.- De pronto voltearon al ver a los saiyajin en frente de ellos, y atacaron a Krilin, Yamcha, Ten shin ha y Picolo. En sus cuerpos emergieron sus espejos de sueños, para descubrir si era "el espejo dorado", pero ninguno de ellos tenia el espejo dorado, y los saiyajines los destruyeron. Solamente quedaron Goku, Xena, Gabrielle, Gohan y Saori a cargo de los saiyajin.

Nuevamente, Saori le pido ayuda al lobo, el aparece y hace que Goku se transforme en Súper Saiyajin, y derrotándolos de a un solo golpe, y gracias a la campana de cristal que el lobo le dio a Saori, reconstruyo los espejos de sueños de los que fueron atacados. La situación se esta poniendo critica, y los Guerreros Z tuvieron una reunión, para saber que era lo que iban a hacer.

Xn: Tengo una idea. A que ir a Veyitasei para saber que ocurre, es obvio que no podemos cruzar palabra con Vegeta, pero si con Bulma.

Pc: Tienes razón, puede que nos explique que esta pasando.

Xn: Temo que con esto, el planeta se este deteriorando por culpa de Vegeta.

Gk: Es cierto, Vegeta puede que lo este destruyendo con su energía negativa.- Saori estaba pensando que justamente es lo que ocurría, como se lo dijo Trunks.

Gb: En ese caso, yo me ofrezco a ir a Veyitasei.

Tn: ¿Tu Gabrielle?

Xn: Pero es muy peligroso.

Gb: Puede ser, pero la mayoría de los saiyajines no me conocen, además puedo ir de incógnita.

Ym: Si Gabrielle va, yo también voy.- Yamcha se ofreció porque quiere ir a ver a Bulma. Sin decir nada mas, los dos prepararon su nave y fueron inmediatamente a Veyitasei. Para saber que ocurre.


	8. Capitulo VII

**CAPITULO 7**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Gabrielle y Yamcha se fueron al planeta Veyitasei, las cosas seguían igual, los saiyajines seguían atacando a la Tierra. En un momento a solas en su habitación, Saori se encerró para poder hablar con Trunks.

Sr: Las cosas siguen empeorando Trunks, es mejor que le digas a mi padre la situación.

Tr: Ya te dije que no puedo salir aun… No solamente mi vida corre peligro, sino la tuya también.

Sr: Si… Pero también pueden que descubra la manera de ayudarte a ti y a tus padres.- Pone una cara de preocupación, hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar.

Tr: Por favor, no te angusties… Saori, hay algo que quiero decirte… Tengo que irme.

Sr: ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Tr: Tengo que checar que la "Trifuerza" siga sana y salva.

Sr: ¿Regresaras?- Aparece en frente de ella con su apariencia normal.

Tr: Si, te lo prometo. Y cuando vea que la "Trifuerza" este bien, regresare y hablare con tu padre y los guerreros Z.- La acariciaba su cara.

Sr: ¡Trunks!- Lo abrazo muy fuerte y luego se besaron. Después de despedirse Trunks se transforma y se fue.- Cuídate mucho, mi príncipe.- Lo veía irse desde su ventana. Pasaban los días, Gabrielle y Yamcha, se comunicaron con los guerreros Z, con un aparato que amablemente le dio el padre de Bulma (uno parecido al que Bulma tenia cuando ella, Krilin y Gohan, viajaron a Nameku).

Xn: Gabrielle ¿como esta la situación de Veyitasei?

Gb: El planeta se esta deteriorando, según algunos lugareños, es debido por la energía negativa de Vegeta.

Xn: ¿Y no saben que están pasando con Vegeta?

Gb: No, según ellos, Vegeta ha cambiado casi dos meses, nadie sabe por que.

Xn: ¿No te has podido comunicar con Bulma o con Trunks para saber que le sucedió a Vegeta? ¿Y donde esta Vegeta?

Gb: No… De hecho el Príncipe Trunks desapareció con la "Trifuerza", nadie sabe donde esta… ¿Qué crees? Vegeta esta en la Tierra… Es la Razón del porque Vegeta ataca la Tierra, dicen que allí esta escondido el Príncipe… Y lo que es con Bulma, dicen que Vegeta la tiene encerrada en el palacio…. Intentamos ingresar al palacio, pero esta custodiado por los soldados saiyajin, no dejan entrar ni salir a nadie.

Xn: Hay algo muy raro en todo esto Gabrielle, tengan mucho cuidado y manténganse alerta los dos.

Gb: No te preocupes… Yamcha y yo estamos planeando la manera de poder entrar el palacio para hablar con Bulma…. Nos vemos…- Termina la comunicación.

Luego los guerreros Z, pensaban un plan para saber que hacer, si atacar a Vegeta directamente o ir a Veyitasei.

Xn: No me gusta nada de esto, hay algo turbio en todo esto, creo que hay alguien detrás de todo esto.

Gk: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Vegeta para que cambiara?

Pc: Creo que no hay remedio, que ir a buscar a Vegeta y enfrentarnos a el.

Kr: Pero ¿Cómo? Si Vegeta esta en la Tierra, ¿en donde lo buscaremos?

Tn: Lo mas seguro es que escondió muy bien su ki, para que no lo detectáramos.

Gk: Yo conozco muy bien a Vegeta… Si quiere una pelea, el será el que nos busque.

Xn: Puede que sea arriesgado, pero Picolo y Goku tienen razón. Primero a que esperar hasta que el venga a buscarnos.

Tn: Otro asunto… El príncipe Trunks y ese Lobo.

Xn: Puede que al ver de que Vegeta se comportaba raro, como su sucesor, Trunks se llevo la "Trifuerza" para ponerlo a salvo.

Gk: Puede ser cierto Xena, pero si el esta escondido aquí, en la Tierra, el sabe perfectamente que aquí tiene amigos, ¿Por qué Trunks no vino con nosotros y decirnos que esta pasando?- Al escuchar esto Saori se puso muy nerviosa.

Xn: Tal vez por su seguridad y la de la Trifuerza, puede que este escondido.

Pc: Puede que ese Lobo, una de dos: Es un aliado de Trunks o es el mismo Trunks. Ya que los Saiyajines lo buscan.- Saori estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, quería decirles todo, pero Trunks le dijo que no lo hiciera, ya que el le dijo que lo iba hablar con ellos. Goku noto preocupada a Saori.

Gk: ¿Qué tienes Saori?

Sr: Estoy preocupada por todo esto que esta pasando papa.- Goku la abraza.

Gk: Mi niña, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.- Le da un beso en su frente. Los saiyajines volvieron hacer de las suyas, y los guerreros Z van a la marcha, desde la nave nodriza, Vegeta observaba a los guerreros Z pelear, mediante a su esfera de cristal. Los guerreros Z volvieron a tener dificultades nuevamente, hasta que el Lobo vuelve a parecer y los auxilia, Vegeta siente el ki de Trunks.

Vg: El Ki de Trunks, se vuelve muy fuerte, eso significa que el dueño del espejo dorado esta allí, en la batalla… el dueño del espejo dorado es…- Ve la imagen de Saori.-…. ES ESA NIÑITA.- Volviendo a la escena, nuevamente los guerreros Z vencieron a los saiyajin, Saori se acercaba al lobo.

Sr: ¿Estas bien?- Lo abrazaba.

Tr: Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Aunque se les hizo raro a los guerreros Z.

Gk: Ahora ¿nos vas a decir quien eres?- Le pregunta al lobo.

Tr: Yo soy Trunks D'Astolfy, El príncipe de los saiyajin.- Se transforma ante ellos.

Xn: Yo sabia que eras tu, todo el tiempo, ¿Quién podía tener la trifuerza y utilizarla? Solamente los miembros de la realiza saiyajin…. "Los D'Astolfy".

Tr: Perdóneme que me haya presentado de esta forma, pero era por mi propia seguridad y la de la Trifuerza.

Gk: Trunks, dime que le esta pasando a tu padre, ¿Por qué nos ataque?

Tr: Ni mi madre ni yo sabemos del porque, hace dos meses, mi padre estaba haciendo sus rituales para mantener la paz en el planeta de Veyitasei, pero un día el regreso totalmente cambiado, como si fuera otra persona.- El cerro su puño y Saori se lo toma, ambos se tomaron de las manos.- Al darme cuenta de su actitud, tome la "Trifuerza" y me lo lleve a un lugar seguro.

Pc: Ya veo y por eso te escondías tú también.

Tr: Mi padre lo quiere para usarlo para el mal, utilicé la Trifuerza para poderme esconder de la maldad de mi padre.

Kr: Pero sabes que aquí tienes amigos, ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda antes?

Sr: Porque el Rey Vegeta sabría que en el primer lugar en donde podía encontrar a Trunks, seria aquí, por eso mando atacar a Capsula Coorp.- Todos se sorprendieron la respuesta de Saori.

Gk: ¿Cómo lo sabes Saori?

Xn: ¿Tu sabias de todo esto y no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no los dijiste?- Saori agacha la cabeza

Tr: Porque yo se lo pedí. Ella solo sabe de que yo soy Trunks, y la situación en la que vivo…. Lo demás es un secreto.- El la miraba y le levanta la mira a Saori. Vuelve a transformarse en un lobo. Nuevamente aparecen los saiyajines, pero esta vez estaban acompañados de Nappa.

Gk: Trunks, ¿quien es ese?- Se puso en guardia.

Tr: El es Nappa, el consejero de mi padre.

Np: Príncipe Trunks, que diferente se ve usted.- Se lo decía con hipocresía.

Tr: ¡Como siempre, sigues con la hipocresía Nappa!

Np: Me duele su actitud hacia a mi Príncipe, su padre esta muy preocupado por usted, y quiere verlo… Así que tiene que venir conmigo príncipe.

Tr: Dile a mi padre que si quiere verme, que venga el a buscarme. ¡Y YO NO IRE A NINGUNA PARTE CONTIGO!- Los guerreros Z se ponen a la guardia, lo cual le provoca risa a Nappa.

Np: NO ME HAGAN REIR, NINGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDE VENCERME… EN CUANTO A USTED PRINCIPE TENDRE QUE OBLIGARLO A VENIR CONMIGO… CAPTURARE AL DUEÑO DEL ESPEJO DORADO.- El saca una especie de esfera dorada y con un bat de béisbol, lo lanza. Y la esfera botaba por todas partes, hasta que le pega a Saori, y en su cuerpo emerge el famoso espejo dorado, el lobo se mete en el espejo.- AHHHH, AL FIN ENCONTRE A LA DUEÑA DEL ESPEJO.- Los guerreros Z van hacia Saori, Xena la abraza.

Xn: ¡SAORI! DIME ¿QUE TIENES?- Luego Saori, semi-inconciente, toma su espejo y se lo introduce a su cuerpo y se levanta.

Sr: NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMEN A TRUNKS.- Nappa hizo una señal a los saiyajines para que atacaran a los guerreros Z, Xena se quedo cerca de Saori.

Xn: SAORI NO TE SEPARES DE MI ENTENDIDO.- Ella le hizo caso, pero allí estaba Alti e hizo que distrajeran a Xena, cuando Saori estaba sola, Nappa la tomo a la fuerza.

Sr: ¡SUELTEME! ¡PAPA!- Goku al ver que su hija corría peligro intento ayudarla, pero no pudo.- ¡SUELTEME!- Ella forcejeaba, pero Nappa le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconciente, Nappa la cargaba.

Np: DESPIDETE DE TU HIJITA KAKAROTTO.- Ellos desaparecen.

Gk: NO… ¡SAORI!

Xn: ¡NNNNNOOOOOO! ¡SAORI!- Iba tras de ellos, pero desaparecieron y no sabian a donde.- YO IRE A BUSCARLA, LA TRAERE A SALVO.- Se disponía irse, pero Goku la detiene.- ¡NOOOO! ES MI CULPA GOKU, DEBI CUIDARLA.- Goku la abrazaba par consolarla. Ahora que va a pasar con Saori. No se pierdan los últimos capítulos de este fic… PROXIMAMENTE: _"CIELO LIQUIDO: EL RETORNO DEL REY"._


	9. Capitulo VIII

CAPITULO 8 

Todos los guerreros Z se reunieron en la casa de Goku y muy preocupados por Saori, cuando Milk se entero del secuestro, se desmayo. Goku estaba muy angustiado, Xena estaba desquiciada casi, a punto de darle una crisis nerviosa.

Tn: Goku, lamento por lo Saori, aquí estaré para lo que sea. Bien sabes que quiero a Saori.

Gk: Gracias... NO SE QUE HACER.- Él pobre tenia las ganas de llorar, pero ahora mas que nunca tenia que ser mas fuerte, Xena caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se desesperó.

Xn: ¡YO NO VOY A QUEDARME AQUÍ CON LOS BRAZOS CRUZADOS, VOY A BUSCARLA AHORA!- Se dirigía a la puerta, pero Goku la detiene y la lleva a un lugar apartado de los demás.

Gk: ¿QUÉ PRETENDES HACER?

Xn: ¡VOY POR MI HIJA! ESO ES LO QUE VOY HACER.

Gk: Tienes que tranquilizarte Xena.

Xn: No podré... Hasta que ella este bien.- Se puso a llorar, Goku la abrazaba para consolarla.

Gk: Cálmate, ya veras que la tendremos de vuelta... Tan sonriente como siempre... Recuerda que ella es más fuerte y lista que tu... Saori se parece tanto a ti.

Xn: Debes fijarte muy bien, porque ella heredó todo tu carácter alegre y optimista. La educaste bien.

Mientras tanto, Saori se encontraba en una habitación oscura, despierta después del tremendo golpe que le dio Nappa.

Sr: ¿Dónde estoy?- Tenía su mano en su cabeza.- Me duele mucho la cabeza.- Se levanta y se dirige a una ventana y lo que veía era que estaba encima de la Tierra.- Entonces esto es...- Alguien la interrumpe.

¿: En mi nave nodriza.- Saori voltea a ver al dueño de esa voz y era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta.

Sr: Usted debe ser... El padre de Trunks... ¡El Rey Vegeta!

Vg: ¡Vaya! Se me hace increíble de que seas la hija de Kakarotto, eres muy lista... Así es, soy Vegeta D'Astolfy, el Rey de los Saiyajin.- Saori se pone a la guardia, pero una especie de telaraña la sujetaba muy fuerte, brazos y piernas, inclusive su cuello. Vegeta se le acercaba y le sujetaba su barbilla. La miraba fijamente.- Pero que buen gusto tiene Trunks, en eso salió a mí, pero lastima que sea un débil.- La suelta y le daba la espalda para retirarse.

Sr: ¿Por qué?- Vegeta se detiene.- ¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Usted no era así antes?

Vg: ¿DESDE CUANDO ACÁ? TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE LO QUE HAGO.- Le respondía sin verle a la cara.

Sr: SOBRETODO... ¿CÓMO PUDO HACERLE DAÑO A TRUNKS? ÉL ES SU HIJO.

Vg: NO VOY A TOLERAR UNA INSOLECIA TUYA.- El hace una señal y de repente cae una descarga eléctrica en las amarras de Saori, ella gritaba de dolor.- ESTO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO METERTE CONMIGO, SINO QUIERES QUE TE CASTIGUE, SE UNA BUENA CHICA Y PÓRTATE BIEN.

Sr: SOLO... DÍGAME... ¿POR QUÉ?- Las descargas eran fuertes y dejan a Saori inconsciente.

Vg: ¡NAPPA!- Él entra.

Np: ¿Sí majestad?

Vg: Haz hecho un buen trabajo de haber capturado a esta niña.

Np: Fue un placer.

Vg: ¿Ya mandaste lo que te pedí?

Np: Todo esta listo, solo esperamos la señal de que el paquete haya sido entregado.

Vg: EXCELENTE.

Mientras en la Tierra, Goku estaba en su habitación con Milk, aun no se reponía del desmayo. Él miraba por su ventana, hasta que Raditz, él tenía en sus manos un paquete, Goku sale por la ventana y se dirige hacia él.

Gk: ¿Qué haces aquí Raditz?

Rd: Vine a traerte esto Kakarotto, ábrelo cuando estés a sola.- Se lo da.

Gk: ¿DÓNDE TIENEN A MI HIJA RADITZ?

Rd: Si sigues las indicaciones que vienen dentro del paquete, si lo haces bien, muy pronto verás a tu hija.- Se va.

Gk: ¡ESPERA!- Después entró a su habitación y vio que Milk aun seguía dormida, él abre el paquete, ve que es un rastreador (o "scouter" como algunos lo conocen)y una nota que decía:

"Póntelo y enciéndelo" 

No quería hacerlo, ya que pensaba que era una trampa, pero se trataba de la vida de su hija, así que, se lo puso y lo encendió.

_¿: Hola Kakarotto.- _Salió una voz en el rastreador y Goku reconoció la voz, era Vegeta.

Gk: ¡VEGETA!- Empezaba a caminar de un lado y de otro.

_Vg: ¿Qué sucede Kakarotto? Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos... ¿Así saludas a los amigos?- _Lo decía con tanta hipocresía, mientras se servía una copa de vino.

_Gk: ¿Dónde esta Saori? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?_

Vg: ¿Qué es lo que pretendo? ¿No te imaginas que es lo que quiero?- Bebe un sorbo de su vino.- ¡QUIERO PELEAR CONTIGO!

_Gk: ¿Qué hiciste con mi hija, Vegeta?_

Vg: ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR TU HIJITA KAKAROTTO! Ella esta bien... Pero no debió meterse en lo que no le importa, ahora esta en un problema muy grave al haber ayudado a Trunks.- Seguía bebiendo, mientras volteaba a ver a Saori que aun estaba inconsciente. Goku estaba nervioso, no se estaba quieto ni un segundo.

Gk: SI TE ATREVES HACERLE DAÑO A SAORI, TE JURO QUE...- Vegeta lo interrumpe.

_Vg: EL QUE PONE LAS CONDICCIONES AQUÍ, ESE SOY YO, TU NO ESTAS PARA IMPONERME NADA KAKAROTTO... TE RECUERDO QUE SOY TU REY Y TU UN SIMPLE SOLDADUCHO DE CLASE BAJA... Y SI NO HACES TODO LO QUE TE DIGO, LA MATARÉ._

Gk: ¡NO!... ESTA BIEN VEGETA... TU GANAS... ¡QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?- Mientras Vegeta se servía un poco más de vino.

Vg: ¡QUÉ VENGAS Y PELEES CONMIGO!... QUIERO QUE VENGAS AQUÍ.

_Gk: ¿En dónde estas?_

Vg: Estoy en una órbita cerca de la Tierra... Primero, ve al Capsula Coorp. Y le pides una nave, te daré la coordenadas.- Goku anotaba las coordenadas.

Gk: De acuerdo ya los tengo.

_Vg: Y otra cosa y muy importante Kakarotto... ¡VEN TU SOLO!... SI VEO QUE VIENEN ALGUNOS DE TUS ESTUPIDOS AMIGOS, MATARÉ A TU HIJITA... ESPERO QUE NADIE SEPA DE ESTA CONVERSACIÓN KAKAROTTO. CONOCIENDO A XENA ES CAPAZ DE FORMULAR UN PLAN... DILE A ESA MUEJERZUELA QUE SI HACE ALGO ESTUPIDO, JURO QUE LE MANDARÉ LA CABEZA DE SU LINDA HIJITA EN UNA ENVOLTURA... ¿TÉ QUEDO CLARO?_

Gk: Tranquilízate Vegeta, nadie sabe de esta conversación, ni siquiera Xena.

_Vg: PERFECTO... ENTONCES TE ESPERO KAKAROTTO.- _Se corta la comunicación. Goku se preparaba para irse, pero antes llamó a Gohan.

Gh: ¿Querías verme papa?

Gk: Si hijo.- Lo llevó a su habitación.- Mira hijo... Yo voy a irme a un viaje.

Gh: Pero papa, ¿y Saori?

Gk: Haré este viaje para salvar a tu hermana, pero lo que te voy a pedir es muy importante, y si pasa algo peligroso y yo no estoy aquí, quiero que protejas a tu mama, ¿de acuerdo Gohan?

Gh: Esta bien, pero ¿qué viaje harás?

Gk: No preguntes Gohan, solo hazme ese favor.- Lo abraza, y luego se va a la Cápsula Coorp., le pidió una nave al padre de Bulma, y con las coordenadas que Vegeta le dio, y se marcho hacia el espacio, para ir a salvar su hija.


	10. Capitulo IX

**CAPITULO 9**

Goku partió hacia el espacio, no tuvo que mover nada, ya que el padre de Bulma, le introdujo las coordenadas que le dio Vegeta, el estaba muy preocupado de lo que le podía esperar, al ver que llego a la nave nodriza, se preparaba para lo que fuera. La nave nodriza abrió una de las compuertas y entra la nave de Goku, al aterrizar, el sale de la nave, se deja guiar por el Ki mas fuerte del lugar, cual era de Vegeta. Siguió el Ki hasta llegar en un salón muy grande, muy amplio para poder tener una pelea, incluso las paredes parecían muy resistentes y en frente de el estaba Vegeta, listo para la pelea.

Vg: BIENVENIDO SEAS KAKAROTTO.

Gk: ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJA VEGETA?

Vg: TRANQUILO, YA LA VERAS.

Gk: ¿POR QUE HACES ESTO VEGETA? TU NO ERES ASI.

Vg: ¿POR QUE SER UN PROTECTOR, SI PUEDO SER UN DIOS? EL PODER DE LA TRIFUERZA ES MUY TENTADORA, DE SEGURO LO SENTISTE CUANDO TE TRANSFORMABAS EN SUPER SAIYAJIN, TU DEBES DE ENTERDER MAS QUE NADA KAKAROTTO. ¡UNETE A MI KAKAROTTO! JUNTOS PODEMOS DOMINAR EL UNIVERSO, SEREMOS LOS UNICOS SUPER SAIYAJINES MAS PODEROSOS.

Gk: NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE DICES VEGETA, REALMENTE TE DESCONOZO… EL VEGETA QUE CONOZCO, QUERIA MANTENER LA PAZ Y NO SE ATREVIA A LASTIMAR A GENTE INOCENTE, EN CAMBIO ESTE VEGETA ES DIFERENTE… ¿QUE TE PASO VEGETA?

Vg: YO NO TE INVITE PARA QUE ME REGAÑARAS KAKAROTTO… ¿QUE DICES A MI PROPUESTA?

Gk: BIEN SABES QUE JAMAS ACEPTARIA TAL PROPUESTA VEGETA.

Vg: SABIA QUE ME IBAS A DECIR QUE NO, POR ESO, TENIA PREPARADO ALGO… ACABO DE ORDENAR QUE TODAS MI TROPAS A QUE DESTRUYERAN LA TIERRA.- Le muestra las naves que partía a la Tierra.

Gk: NO PUEDE SER… VEGETA ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO? ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI.- El se iba a retirar, pero Vegeta lo detiene.

Vg: NI CREAS QUE TE IRAS ASI KAKAROTTO… ¿A CASO TE OLVIDASTE DEL POR QUE VINISTE AQUÍ? PREPARATE KAKAROTTO…

Gk: YA VERAS QUE ACABO CONTIGO PRONTO.- Ambos empezaron la pelea. Al parecer Goku tenía la delantera, pero aun estaba preocupado por la situación en la Tierra. Mientras tanto, Xena iba a la habitación de Milk y Goku, para saber como estaba Milk y para hablar con Goku, toca la puerta.

Xn: ¿Goku? ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero saber ¿Cómo esta Milk?- Entra y ve a Milk ya levantada, pero tenia el rastreador y la nota que le dieron a Goku.- Oye Milk, ¿Cómo estas?

Ml: Bien Xena, pero esto ¿no es tuyo?- Le mostraba el rastreador.

Xn: No esto no es mío, ni siquiera uso rastreador.

Ml: Pues esto no es de Goku… ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?- Xena siente un fuerte ki que van entrando, eran varios que entraban a la atmósfera de la Tierra, inmediatamente fue a prepararse para la batalla, no fue la única, también los guerreros Z. Al seguir las indicaciones de su padre, Gohan se lleva a su mama a un lugar seguro. En la nave, Goku y Vegeta continuaban con su pelea, pero a Goku le costaba mucho trabajo pelear con Vegeta, gracias a los poderes que Trunks le dio, ahora podía transformarse en súper saiyajin, y lo hace...

Gk: BIEN ¿QUE TE PARECE VEGETA?- Le muestra su transformación.

Vg: INTERESANTE KAKAROTTO…- Goku comenzaba a darle de golpes a Vegeta, ahora le costaba trabajo a el, Goku le dio un tremendo golpe a Vegeta que lo tiro al suelo, luego el se levanta, pero empieza a reirse.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. MUY BIEN KAKAROTTO, REALMENTE ME SORPRENDISTE… PERO NUNCA PODRAS DERROTARME CON ESTE NIVEL DE PODER… YO TAMBIEN TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA.- Increíblemente, Vegeta expulsa todo su poder y una aura dorada lo rodeaba, lo cual dejo de boca abierta a Goku, Vegeta se transformo en Súper Saiyajin.- YO TAMBIEN PUEDO TRANSFORMARME, SIN LA NECESIDAD DE LA TRIFUERZA.- Ahora lo comenzaba a golpear ferozmente, ahora Goku tenia problemas, ya no podía controlar la situación, la pelea se pone muy tensa.- ¿QUE SUCEDE KAKAROTTO A CASO YA PERDISTE LA FE?- Luego lo sujeta del brazo y lo estrella en contra de la pared, Vegeta hace uno de sus trucos sales aros de energía y lo ata en la pared (como cuando se pelearon en la saga de Majin Boo).- ¿QUE PASO KAKAROTTO? ¿NO QUE ME IBAS A DETENER?

Gk: ESO ES LO QUE INTENTABA HACER.

Vg: INSOLENTE.- Le da dos cachetadas y luego un tremendo golpe en el vientre, haciendo que escupiera sangre.- Pero seré tolerante contigo Kakarotto. Te dejare vivir… Por el momento… Quiero que veas como destruyo tu planeta y sin que pudieras hacer nada.

Gk: ¿Por qué Vegeta?... ¿Por qué haces esto?... Dime ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Vg: Digamos que Kakarotto…. Alguien me abrió lo ojos.

Gk: Pero ¿quien te hizo esto Vegeta?- Vegeta le daba la espalda.

Vg: No lo se Kakarotto… Eran muy extraños… Sobretodo ella… Tenía un ki muy grande…

Gk: Pero ¿Quiénes eran?

Vg: No me interesa en lo absoluto… ¿Quieres ver a tu hija Kakarotto?- Nappa entraba al salón con Saori, ella estaba atada de las manos por atrás. Saori vio a su papa, también atado.

Sr: ¡PAPA!- Va corriendo y se recarga en su pecho.

Gk: ¡Saori! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

Sr: No papa.- Se puso a llorar.

Vg: MUY BIEN NIÑA, ¿ME DIRAS LO QUE QUIERO SABER? ¿DONDE ESCONDE TRUNKS LA TRIFUERZA?

Sr: No lo se.- Vegeta la toma de la fuerza y la agita muy fuerte.

Vg: MIENTES, SE QUE TRUNKS SE ESCONDE EN TUS SUEÑOS NIÑA, DE SEGURO TE DIJO DONDE ESTA LA TRIFUERZA.

Sr: Ya le dije que no lo se. Trunks nunca me lo dijo.

Vg: MIENTES NIÑA… DIMELO AHORA O MATARE A TU PADRE.

Gk: YA DEJALA EN PAZ VEGETA, LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO.

Sr: DE VERAS YO NO LO SE.

Vg: SIGUES MINTIENDO.

Gk: MI HIJA NUNCA MIENTE VEGETA…- Goku estaba furioso e impotente a no poder ayudar a su hija, Vegeta la suelta.

Vg: ESTA BIEN… PUEDA QUE TE CREA NIÑA, PERO AUN ASI, SIGUES SIENDO MI PRISIONERA… ¡NAPPA!- El entra.- DESPIDETE DE TU PAPA… PORQUE SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LO VERAS…- Se dirige a Nappa.- ¡LLEVATELA!

Sr: ¡NOOO! NO LE HAGA NADA A MI PAPA… ¡YO NO SE NADA!- Gritaba con desesperación mientras que Nappa se la llevaba.

Gk: ¡SAORI! VEGETA HAZME LO QUE QUIERAS, INCLUSO MATAME… PERO NO LE HAGAS NADA A MI HIJA.

Vg: MIRA TANTO AMOR PATERNAL, ME PROVOCA NAUSEAS… ASI QUE DISFRUTA LOS MOMENTOS DE VIDA QUE TE QUEDAN KAKAROTTO… MUY PRONTO TE MANDARE A TI Y A TU HIJA AL INFIERNO.- El se va del salón, dejando solo a Goku, gritándole, pero el sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada… NO SE PIERDA LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC…

(NOTA: DEBIDO QUE EL 14 DE AGOSTO ENTRARE A LA ESCUELA NO PODRE ADELANTARLE AL FIC, HASTA QUE SALGA DE VACACIONES, PERO SERA HASTA DICIEMBRE, ASI QUE POR FAVOR SEAN PACIENTES, PERO PUEDEN DEJARME SUS CRITICAS A MIS CORREOS QUE ESTAN EN MI PRESENTACION, Y/O DEJEN REWIEDS)


	11. Capitulo X

CAPITULO X

La Tierra se había vuelto un caos, los saiyajines casi destruían todo, pero los guerreros Z se encargaban de ellos como diera lugar.

Kr: Oigan! Alguien sabe en dónde esta Goku?- Decía mientras peleaba con dos saiyajines debiluchos.

Tn: No lo sé, dónde andará? El es el mejor de todos.- Comenta mientras atacaba a dos sujetos. Picolo vencía cada diez saiyajines que se le cruzaban en su camino, y Xena vencía a Veinte con su espada y su Chakram (por si no saben que es es un especie de aro de hierro filoso).

Xn: Picolo, sabes algo de Goku? No siento su ki.

Pc: Yo tampoco... Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.- Ambos estaban de espaldas y acabaron con un ejercito de saiyajines. Mientras Gohan, llevaba a su mama en las montañas.

Ml: Gohan, No sabes donde ando tu padre?

Gh: Tuvo que irse a un viaje.

Ml: A un viaje? Y con la situación en la que vivimos con lo de tu hermana?

Gh: Mi papa me dijo que haría un viaje para salvar a Saori.

Ml: QUE DICES?!- De pronto aparecen cuatro saiyajines, en frente de ellos.

Saiyajin 1: Miren que tenemos aquí? Si es el hijo de Kakarotto.

Saiyajin 2: Y su mami.

Saiyajin 3: A que divertinos un poco.- Gohan se ponen en guardia.

Saiyajin 4: Ay que tierno, el bebe va a proteger a su mami.

Gh: Mama.- La arta del peligro.- Hazme el favor de quedarte aquí y no vayas a salir. Me encargaré de ellos.

Ml: Pero Gohan...- No pudo terminar al ver como su hijo se enfrentaba ante los gorilas esos. Gohan se defendía muy bien, los saiyajines les costaba algo de trabajo de uno en uno, pero los muy tramposos se enfrentaron a él, al mismo tiempo. Gohan ya no podía más, los saiyajines lo golpeaban ferózmente, hast que Picolo aparece y hace puré a tres de ellos, el cuarto intentó huir, pero Xena lo noqueo con su Chakram.

Xn: Están bien los dos?

Ml: Yo si, pero mi Gohan...- Fue corriendo a su lado.

Gh: No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien.

Ml: No. Idmediatamente te envío al hospital. Tremendos golpes te dieron esos gorilas.

Xn: No te preocupes Milk, él esta bien, solo son golpes.- Decía mientras lo chequeba.- Oigan, no saben en dónde está Goku?

Gh: Mi papá tuvo que hacer un viaje.

Pc: Un viaje? Adónde Gohan?

Gh: No me lo dijo, pero dijo que tenía que hacer ese viaje para salvar a Saori.

Xn: Para salvar a Saori? Entonces eso significa que Vegeta esta aquí.

Pc: Cómo lo sabes?

Xn: Milk encontró un rastreador y como lo suposimos, Vegeta apareció y buscó a alguien... A Goku.

Pc: Ahora entiendo porque no sentimos el ki de Goku. El no esta en la Tierra.

Xn: Exácto. Y quién puede proporcionarle una nave? Nada más y nada menos que el suegro de Vegeta. El Dr. Brief.

Gh: Para qué quiere a mi papá?

Xn: Lo más seguro para una pelea. Aparte de una amistad, ambos siempre tuvieron una rivalidad, ya que tienen casi el mismo poder.

Pc: Entonces a que ir a la Cápsula Coorp.- Entonces los cuatro se dirigieron a la Cápsula Coorp, para saber si Goku fue allí, según las suposiciones de Xena.

En la Nave Nodriza, Goku intentaba de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero no lo consiguía, ni siquiera gracias a la fuerza del Super Saiyajin.

Vg: Lo más seguro es que te hayas cansado de estar allí Kakarotto.- Lo dijo ironicamente.- O es por ver que la Tierra esta siendo destruída sin que tu no puedas hacer nada.

Gk: ESCUCHAME BIEN VEGETA!- Le contesta muy enojado.- EN CUANTO SALGA DE ESTO...- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Vegeta le dio un tremendo golpe en la boca del estomago, Goku retrocijó por el golpe, Vegeta lo toma por el pelo y hace verlo a la cara.

Vg: TU NO ME PUEDES HACER NADA, KAKAROTTO. TE RECUERDO QUE SOY TU REY POR EL DERECHO DIVINO. TU ERES MAS QUE UNA ESCORIA.- Y lo suelta, aún Goku se recuperaba del golpe.- Y COMO TE DIJE ANTES, TU SERAS MI JUGUETE HASTA QUE ME CANSE DE JUGAR.

En la Tierra, Xena descubre que, efectivamente, Goku le pidió una nave al Dr. Brief, incluso el Dr. Brief le dio las coordenadas que le dio a Goku.

Xn: Chicos, tendré que ir a las coordenadas que Goku le dio al Dr. Brief.

Pc: Pero iras tu sola, Xena?

Xn: Si, tengo que hacerlo... Lo tengo que hacer por Saori.- La respuesta consternó a Picolo, ya que tenía sospechas sobre el posible parentesco de Xena con Saori. Observa a Xena despegar rumbo al espacio exterior.

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: HOLA CHICOS YA VOLVI, YA SALI DE VACACIONES ASI QUE ME TENDRAN POR DOS MESES, HASTA QUE ENTRE A LA ESCUELA POR FINALES DE ENERO)


	12. Capitulo XI

CAPITULO XI

En la habitación donde Vegeta tiene a Saori, ella estaba atada como la primera vez, eso entra Vegeta hizo un hechizo para que apareciera el espejo dorado, lo cual le provocó mucho dolor a Saori.

Vg: SAL DE ALLI TRUNKS. ES UNA ORDEN!- Aumentaba el dolor, dejando a Saori inconciente. De pronto aparece Trunks, pero en su forma de lobo, en frente de su padre.- NO ME VENGAS CON NIÑERIAS, VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD.- Trunks no le hace caso y pretende regresar al espejo de sueños de Saori.- TRUNKS! SI NO ME OBEDECES EN ESTE INSTANTE, MATARE A ESA CHICA.- Vegeta tenía una esfera de energía en su mano izquierdo y apuntaba a Saori.- Y SE QUE ES ESPECIAL PARA TI.- Al ver que hablaba en serio, Trunks vuelve a la normalidad.

Tr: Qué es lo que quieres padre.

Vg: Asi esta mejor.- Vegeta desaparece la esfera de energía de su mano.- Sabes que es lo que quiero Trunks. Entregame la Trifuerza inmediatamente.

Tr: Ya te lo dije, no pienso entregarte nada. Tú mismo me dijiste que la tenía que proteger de cualquier peligro. Eso te incluye a ti, papá.

Vg: Mira Trunks, mi paciencia tiene un limite, asi que te lo dire por última vez. ENTREGAME LA TRIFUERZA POR LA BUENA O TE DARE UNA PALIZA QUE NUNCA PODRAS OLVIDAR.

Tr: JAMAS.- Al no tener una respuesta satisfactoria, Vegeta se lanzó hacia él, sin que Trunks pudiera verlo, lo golpeó en el estomago, haciendo que Trunks cayera de dolor, luego Vegeta le paeto bien fuerte y lo arrojó hasta el otro extremo de la pared. Trunks aún no podía levantarse, él estaba boca abajo y Vegeta, cruelmente, puso un pie sobre la cabeza de Trunks, estrellandolo al suelo, como si quisiera matar a una cucaracha.

Vg: QUE TE CREES QUE ERES, CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE?- Aún presiona la cabeza de Trunks en el suelo.- TE CREES EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJIN, PARA QUE PUEDAS HACER LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA?- Luego lo soltó, Trunks se levanta adolorido y sangrando.

Tr: ... NO... SOLO... LUCHO POR... LO QUE CREO QUE ES CORRECTO PADRE.- Lo dijo con mucha seguridad.

Vg: JAJAJAJAJAJA. NO ME HAGAS REIR MOCOSO ESTUPIDO. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TE DARE UNA LECCION PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A DESOBEDERCER A TU PADRE Y REY.- Y lo siguió golpeandolo salvajemente, en eso Saori despierta y ve como Vegeta masacraba a golpes a Trunks.

Sr: DIOS MIO! POR FAVOR YA BASTA, YA NO LO GOLPEE.- Ella intentaba liberarse de sus amarras, pero no podía.- POR FAVOR, DEJELO, EL ES SU HIJO.- Al ver la impotencia de no hacer nada, comienza a llorar.- YA BASTA! VEGETA YA DEJELO.- Grito, en eso Vegeta se detiene.

Vg: ME AGRADA VER A PERSONAS TAN PATETICAS COMO TU, LLORAR DE DEBILIDAD.- Le dice a Saori, toma a Trunks y lo estrella contra la pared, y lo ata de la misma forma como a Goku.- Aún te falta mucho para poder vencer a tu padre. Espero que me des la respuesta que quiero Trunks. Recuerda que la hija de Kakarotto también esta involucrada en esto.- En una parte de la nave nodriza, Xena entró sin ser detectada por lo guardias. Mientras en la habitación, Vegeta exigía a Trunks que le entregara la Trifuerza.- DIME TRUNKS, DONDE TIENES LA TRIFUERZA? O SI NO...- Hace que la amarra que tiene sujeto el cuello de Saori, la empieza a axficiar, más aparte le hacia descargas electricas por todo su cuerpo, eso la hace gritar de dolor.

Tr: SUELTALA PADRE! ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO, ESTO ES SOLAMENTE ENTRE TU Y YO, NO LA INVOLUCRES.

Vg: CORRECCION, TU NO DEBISTE INVOLUCRARLA TRUNKS. ADEMAS ELLA NO DEBIO METERSE EN ESTE ASUNTO.

Sr:... NO... PUEDO...RESPIRAR... TRUNKS...- Lo dice con mucha dificultad, al ver como sufría Saori, Trunks toma una decisión.

Tr: ESTA BIEN, TU GANAS...- Eso fue música para los oidos para Vegeta.

Vg: Muy bien Trunks, asi esta mejor.- Suelta a Saori, y cae al suelo inconciente.

Tr: Pero con una condición, no le hagas más a ella.

Vg: Vaya si que esta chica es todo para ti Trunks.- Se burla.- Esta bien, te lo prometo no hacerle daño a la hija de Kakarotto... Bien, dónde está la Trifuerza?

Tr: La Trifuerza se introdujo a mi cuerpo.

Vg: Bien.- En su mano derecha, sale una especie de aura azul, lo introducce en el pecho de Trunks, sin perforarlo era como si fuera una pared invisible, esto le causa dolor a Trunks. Vegeta sigue buscando, hasta que siente algo y lo saca, al momento de sacarlo sale una luz brillante.- SI... AL FIN... LA TRIFUERZA ES MIA...- Lo saca, cuando lo ve...- PERO?... QUE ES ESTO?...- Ve un zafiro muy brillante.- ESTO ES SOLO UNA PARTE DE LA TRIFURZA.- Ve a Trunks inconciente.- MALDITO, DE SEGURO ESCONDISTE LAS DEMAS PIEZAS... PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI.- Luego ve a Saori, no se con que intenciones. Mientras tanto, Xena se deja guiar por el ki de Goku y entra la habitación donde él se encuentra.

Gk: XENA? QUE HACES AQUI? COMO ME ENCONTRASTE?

Xn: Dejaste el rastreador en tu habitación, hice mi deducciones y supuse que te encontraría aquí.- Ella se acerca para desatarlo.- Haz visto a Saori?

Gk: CUIDADO.- Xena voltea y esquiva el ataque de Vegeta.

Vg: VAYA, VAYA, VAYA. MIREN QUIEN ESTA AQUI, NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE "LA PRINCESA GUERRERO".- Lo dice muy ironicamente.

Xn: HOLA VEGETA.

Vg: KAKAROTTO. TE ADVERTI QUE NO QUERIA COMPAÑIA.

Xn: DESCUIDA VEGETA, YO LO DEDUJE, GOKU NO ME DIJO NADA. PORQUE HACES ESTO, TU NO ERES ASI.

Vg: LO MISMO QUE ME PREGUNTO KAKAROTTO, NO TENGO PACIENCIA PARA ANDAR RESPODIENDOTE XENA.

Xn: DONDE ESTA SAORI? DONDE LA TIENES?

Vg: DENTRO DE POCO, TE MANDARE CON ELLA AL INFIERNO.- La respuesta impactó a Xena y a Goku.

Xn: QUE DICES? QUIERES DECIR QUE...- Solo ve la sonrisa diabólica de Vegeta.- MALDITO!.- Lo ataca con su espada, pero Vegeta la atacaba ferozmente.

Vg: QUE SUCEDE PRINCESA, ACASO TE VOLVISTE DEBIL O ES POR LO DE TU LINDA HIJA.- La golpea arrojandola muy lejos.- AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO XENA, LA PRINCESA GUERRERO SE HAYA FIJADO EN UN IMBECIL COMO KAKAROTTO, Y EN ESPECIAL QUE HAYA TENIDO UNA HIJA CON EL.- Esta confesión lo escuchó Nappa, que estaba viendolo todo, que no podía creer que Xena es la madre de Saori.

Np: _"Esto lo tiene que saberlo Black Lady"-_ Se dirigió a su habitación donde teina el espejo e incovó a los tres enmascarados.- Mi señora, tengo algo muy valioso que decirle.

BL: Ya tienes la Trifuerza?- Los tres se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos.

Np: No mi señora, pero hay algo que debe saber, Xena es la madre de la hija de Kakarotto.- Al escuchar eso, Black Lady se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el espejo, por el otro extremo del espejo, saca su brazo derecho y tomó el cuello de Nappa y lo levanta, Nappa luchaba de desesperación para no morir ahorcado.

BL: PARA ESO NOS INVOCASTE?, CREES QUE SOMOS TORPES. SOLO INVOCANOS CUANDO HAYAS OBTENIDO LA TRIFUERZA?

BS: ERES UN ESTUPIDO NAPPA.

BV: ESO YA LO SABIAMOS. LO SABEMOS TODO, CONOCEMOS A TODOS, SABEMOS SUS DEBILIDADES, SUS MAYORES SECRETOS, SUS PENSAMIENTOS, HASTA SUS MAS PROFUNDOS MIEDOS.

BL: SOMOS INVENCIBLES NAPPA, CONOCEMOS A NUESTRO ENEMIGO A LA PERFECCION... INCLUSO SABEMOS DE TUS FANTASIAS SEXUALES CON LA REINA DE LOS SAIYAJIN.

Np: PERDON... EXCELENCIA... NO VOLVERE HACER.- Lo decía con mucha dificultad.

BL: NO VUELVAS A HACER LA ESTUPIDES QUE HICISTE NAPPA, NO TOLERO A LOS TORPES.- Lo suelta, Nappa cae, intenta recobrar el aliento, y mete su brazo en el espejo.

Np: LE ASEGURO... QUE NO VUELVE ... A SUCEDER.

BL: ESO ESPERO NAPPA. TRAENOS LA TRIFUERZA INMEDIATAMENTE. Y ESTA VEZ CUANDO VUELVAS A INVOCARNOS, ESPERO QUE TENGAS EN TUS MANOS LA TRIFUERZA.- Ellos desaparecen.

QUE CLASE DE ENEMIGO SON ELLOS, COMO ES QUE CONOCEN A NUESTROS AMIGOS A LA PERFECCION? NO SE PIERDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC.


	13. Capitulo XII

CAPITULO XII

Xena aún pelea con Vegeta, tenía la ventaja, pero ella lo único que teía en la cabeza era acabar con Vegeta como diera lugar, por lo que le hizo a su hija.

Xn: ERES UN DESGRACIADO VEGETA.

Vg: VAMOS XENA, SE QUE PUEDES HACER ESTO MUCHO MEJOR.

Xn: AHORA VERAS.- Dio unos tremendos golpes y Vegeta pierde el control de la situación.

Vg: MUY BIEN XENA, TU SERAS LA SEGUNDA PERSONA QUE TENDRA EL HONOR DE VERME TRANSFORMADO.- Vegeta se convierte en Super Saiyajin, lo cual causó en Xena un impacto, y continuaba la pelea, pero esta vez era Vegeta quien tenía la ventaja. Ahora era Xena quien estaba perdida en la batalla, no podía en contra del poder de Vegeta. Al ver como masacraba a Xena, Goku intentó desatarse, pero era inutil, esto comenzó a frustarse; cuando Vegeta iba a darle a Xena el golpe de gracia, de pronto, la frutación de Goku, se convirtió en ira dandole la fuerza para desatarse el mismo. Este poder, superaba al Super Saiyajin ordinario, era el Super Saiyajin 2, y comenzó dandole de golpes a Vegeta, tanto él como Xena estaba sorprendidos por el poder de Goku. Vegeta trato de tener el control del asusnto, pero Goku no lo dejaba, no le quedo más de otra que huir; Goku va con Xena para ayudarala.

Gk: Xena, estas bien?

Xn: No... No puedo creer que Saori este...

Gk: No creo que Saori este muerta, su ki no ha desaparecido del todo. Pero tenemos que encontrarla.

Xn: Tienes razón, a que encontrarla.- Los dos salieron en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde estaban Saori y a Trunks.

Tr: SAORI.- Logra desatarse, y va corriendo a su lado, la toma entre sus brazos.- Saori, estás bien?- Ella comienza a despertarse.

Sr:... Trunks...

Tr: Me alegra que hayas despertado, dime te encuentras bien?

Sr: Si... Algo cansada... Trunks... Tenemos que salvar a mi papa.

Tr: No te preocupes.- Ambos se levantaron, pero Trunks sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cae inconsiente.

Sr: TRUNKS.- Ella quedó aterrorizada al ver quien le dio ese golpe fue Vegeta.

Vg: AHORA YA NO TIENES A TU PRINCIPE AZUL PARA QUE TE AUXILIE NIÑITA.- Saori empieza a retroceder. Mientras, Goku y Xena buscaban a Saori en todas partes, hasta que encontraron a Trunks inconciente.

Xn: TRUNKS?- Trunks despierta.- DONDE ESTA SAORI?

Tr: NO LO SE... IBAMOS A ESCAPAR CUANDO RECIBI UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA.

Gk: SIENTO EL KI DE VEGETA MOVIENDOSE... SAORI ESTA CON EL.

Xn: TENEMOS QUE ALCANZARLOS.- Estaban dispuestos a irse, pero Trunks los detienen.

Tr: ESPEREN, HAY ALGO QUE TIENEN QUE SABER, MI PADRE TIENE UNA PARTE DE LA TRIFUERZA, AHORA ES MAS FUERTE.

Xn: AUN ASI, TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO.- Los tres fueron en busca de Vegeta y Saori. En la entrada donde Goku aterrizó, Vegeta llevaba a Saori por la fuerza para meterla en una nave que estaba lista para abordar.

Vg: SUBE A LA NAVE.

Sr: NO.- Vegeta la abofetea fuerte.

Vg: SUBE A LA NAVE, AHORA! MOCOSA INSOLENTE, TONTA.

Gk: ALTO ALLI, VEGETA. NO TE LLEVARAS A MI HIJA.

Vg: REALMENTE, ERES UNA PERSONA IRRITANTE KAKAROTTO.

Gk: AUN TENEMOS ALGO PENDIENTE VEGETA. SE TE OLVIDO?

Vg: POR SU PUESTO QUE AUN RECUERDO NUESTRO ASUNTO.

Gk: QUE TAL SI LO RESOLVEMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS.- Vegeta se queda pensando en la proposición de Goku.

Vg: MUY BIEN KAKAROTTO, A QUE RESOLVER ESTO.

Gk: SOLO TE PIDO QUE SUELTES A SAORI.

Vg: DE ACUERDO.- Arroja a Saori hacia Xena y Trunks.- A QUE TERMINAR ESTO KAKAROTTO.

Gk: Xena, llevate a los chicos de aquí. Yo me quedaré a resolver esto.

Xn: De acuerdo Goku, pero recuerda, no puedes matar a Vegeta, él tiene el poder del derecho divino.

Gk: No te preocupes, ya vete.- Xena hace caso y se lleva a Saori y a Trunks, abordan la nave de Xena y parten hasta la Tierra.- ESTAS LISTO VEGETA.

Vg: DESDE CUANDO ESTABA LISTO KAKAROTTO.- Ambos comienzan la pelea, al parecer era la definitiva, los dos dieron lo mejor de ellos, tanto que hasta la Tierra sintieron sus poderosos ki.

Pc: NO PUEDO CREERLO. ESTE ES EL PODER DE GOKU Y VEGETA?- Decía mientras peleaba con dos saiyajines.

Kr: Es increible... Goku tiene un poder increíble, y eso que esta a distancia de la Tierra.- Comentó cuando peleaba con un saiyajin.

En la nave, Goku y Vegeta daban su mejor esfuerzo, puñetazos, patadas, ataques con el Kamehameha, el Big Bang Attack, entre otros, parecía el cuento de nunca acabar...

Gk: _"Al parecer que esto no tiene fin... Es muy fuerte... Entonces tendré que hacer la Genkidama."-_ Pensó dentro de si mismo.

Vg: QUE SUCEDE KAKAROTTO, YA TE CANSASTE?

Gk: NO, PARA NADA.- Se lanza hacia Vegeta y le da un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara y lo arroja en contra de la pared. Luego Goku, estiende sus brazos hacia arriba.- TODAS LA CRIATURAS, LA NATURALEZA... DENME SU ENERGIA.- Derrepente, todo lo que estaba alrededor de la nave, ya sea, plantas, animales, árboles, brindaban la energía a Goku, para hacer la Genkidama. Al ver esto, Vegeta se recupera y le lanza esferas de energía a Goku, y él soporta el dolor.

Vg: VAMOS KAKAROTTO, ESTO SE PONE DIVERTIDO, VEN Y PELEA CONMIGO.- Aún seguía arrojando esferas de energía.

Gk: _"SOLO UN POCO MAS."- _Aún resistía los ataques.- YA ESTA! TOMA ESTO VEGETA.- Le lanza la Genkidama a Vegeta, intentó resistirla, pero no pudo, era muy fuerte, así que recibió, dejandólo muy mal herido. Goku también cae herido, luego saca la nave que le dió el papa de Bulma y con todas sus fuerzas se dirige hacia la nave, lo pilotea y se va.

Al sentir el Ki de Goku haciendo la Genkidama, inmediatamente, Black Lady, Black Venom y Black Shadow se dirigen donde está Vegeta, lo encuentra inconciente, pero vivo.

BL: Esto muestra que nunca a que sumestimar el poder del oponente, y especial aquel tenga el poder de purificación como la Genkidama.

BS: Entonces que haremos?

BV: Esto no se puede quedar así, a que matar a Kakarotto Macklen inmediatamente.- Se dirige hacia la ventana e intentaba arroja un ataque para destruir la nave de Goku, pero Black Lady lo detiene.

BL: AUN NO BLACK VENOM, NO NOS CONVIENE MATAR A GOKU MACKLEN POR EL MOMENTO.

BV: COMO CREES QUE DEJARE LAS COSAS ASI COMO ASI, DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HIZO A...- Lo interrumpe Black Lady.

BL: TENGO OTROS PLANES EN MENTE, ESTO ES SOLAMENTE EL COMIENZO. HAZME CASO BLACK VENOM, NO SEAS IMPACIENTE.- Aparece Nappa.

Np: Señores, Señora, que hacen aquí?

BL: NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES NAPPA. INMEDIATAMENTE, TOMA A VEGETA, LLEVALO A UNA CAMARA DE REHABILITACION Y TOCA LA RETIRADA DE TODOS LOS SAIYAJINES QUE ESTAN EN LA TIERRA.

Np: Como usted lo ordene.- Toma a Vegeta.

BL: OTRA COSA NAPPA, VAYAN A VEYITASEI, Y ALLI ESPERA LAS ORDENES QUE DESPUES TE DARE.- Nappa hace caso. Luego todos los saiyajines que estan haciendo destrosos en la Tierra, recibieron la señal de retirada, así se fueron, dandole la victoria a los guerreros Z.

Despues pasan 2 semanas, Trunks se quedó en la casa de sus abuelos por mientras que los guerreros Z pensaban que iban a hacer con el asusnto de su padre. Mientras Xena fue a ver a una bruja, Unanai Baba.

UB (Unanai Baba): A que debo tu visita Xena?

Xn: Maestra, no se si esta enterada que Vegeta se volvió nuestro enemigo, por una razón inexplicable.

UB: Lo sé Xena, Vegeta no esta así por su propia voluntad, alguien más esta detrás de todo esto, y es quien manipula al Rey de los Saiyajin.

Xn: USTED LO SABE? QUIEN FUE QUIEN ENVENENO EL CORAZON DE VEGETA?

UB: No lo sé muy bien, solo son mis suposiciones, necesitaría ver a Vegeta para ver si mi teoría esta correcta.- Por otro lado, los guerreros Z fueron a Capsula Coorp, ya que tienen una llamada importante de Gabrielle.

Xn: Gabrielle, que noticias tienes?

_Gb: Xena... La situación acá está muy grave._

Gk: A que te refieres?

_Gb: Veyitasei... Se destruirá...-_ Todos quedaron helados con la respuesta de Gabrielle.- _No le queda mucho tiempo... Todo es por la energía negativa de Vegeta._

Pc: Cuánto tiempo estamos hablando.

_Gb: Máximo un mes._

Xn: De acuerdo. Gabrielle, tú y Yamcha tengan cuidado.

_Gb: SI_.- Se corta la comunicación.- Mientras en el Balcón de Capsula Coorp, estaba allí Trunks, bastante preocupado y Saori va a su lado.

Sr: Trunks? Cómo estas?

Tr: Muy mal Saori...

Sr: Haz pensado que vas a hacer.

Tr: He decidido que debo ir a Veyitasei, no creo que logre mucho, pero quiero ir.

Sr: Entonces yo iré contigo. Mi papá y los muchachos, se estan poniendo de acuerdo para ir haya... Ya verás que todo se va a soluccionar.- Acariciaba su cara.

Tr: Por eso te amo Saori. Siempre me das fuerzas para seguir adelante.- Gira hacia ella, la toma entre sus brazos y se besan tiernamente.

CONTINUARA...

YA VIENE: _"CIELO LIQUIDO: EL RETORNO DEL REY"._

LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA.


End file.
